


Crossroad Café

by Agraulis_vanillae, Kyre



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actual Alphyne chapters, Alphyne, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alterswap, Alternate Universe - BT, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - PirateTale, Alternate Universe - UTMob, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Crossroads, F/F, F/M, Gen, Goopy W. D. Gaster, Humor, Kali's kind of a dork, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Manga & Anime References, Meta, Metafiction, Multiverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Undertale AU's to be Added, Pop Culture, Romance, Shapeshifter, Shattered W.D. Gaster, So where's the guns and swords?, The Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Agraulis_vanillae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyre/pseuds/Kyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the junction between all worlds, lies the Crossroad Café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closed for Renovations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small droplet of water, fall onto the lake.
> 
> As the reflection of their being, disappear from its surface.

It was late noon on a cool sunny day with a light breeze, the kind that would make anyone want to go to the park to play or maybe take a nap under the cool shade of big trees there. On that particular day, a gentle singing voice could be heard floating out of an open door to a corner café on Swallowtail lane, just barely drowned out by the ambient noise of traffic.

 

“Live out all your fantasies, make your dreams a reality!” that voice sang, maintaining the tune only breathlessly, and missing the next few lines before belting out with the lyrics. “Just you wait and see, from this day on I'm gonna be GROWING, GROWING, GROWING, GROWING!!!” The voice originated from a young woman carrying some kind of wrapping paper and a small sized box, who keeps nodding her head to the beat, causing the glasses that she wore to fall a little down her nose.

 

The young woman danced around the table that she narrowly avoided running into, as the song shifts with a click. The old CD player threatened to skip, before settling down to repeat the tracks on the unmarked CD. A black cat that was curled up on the counter, watched with amusement at her dubious grace, as she wrapped something with a sudden delicacy and care before bounding off to another packing box. The shop's sign was propped up next to the door, reading “The Warbler's Café”. The café's namesakes were conspicuously absent from the cages set in the middle of the floor, but agitated fluttering and chirping sounded from the back office.

 

“I know you're laughing internally, even if cats can't actually laugh,” she called out from behind her. “You laugh, but this is the only way someone survives packing stuff.” The cat meowed lowly as if they object the woman's opinion, but propped their head to the counter again in somnolent manner. Their tail swayed in low motion, reflecting the calm mood that settled throughout the room. The woman sighs, repositioned her glasses and continue her activities while singing along with the song playing again.

 

 

Her golden brown hair is tied up in a barely restrained braid, fluffy tufts curling out at random. Her shifting hazel eyes remained focused through glasses on the task of carefully wrapping the galaxy patterned teacups and saucers. Despite the alarming recklessness of her dancing, she carefully secured each piece of galaxy themed ceramic with the low crinkle of paper. Her baggy tank top doesn't impede her movements, nor do the jean-shorts. The thump of her tapping remained steady and rhythmic, worn hiking boots keeping her balanced and steady.

 

The cat stretches languidly, their gold and red eyes closing as they yawn, before padding over to the CD player to paw at the switches. It suddenly starts shrieking the sounds of war, the report of bullets ringing out in the quiet café. Unconcerned by the cat tinkering with the radio, the woman snatches one of the plain teacups from a table and a napkin full of silverware and rolls under it, holding it to her ear like a walkie talkie. The cat kept their eyes on the woman, with a look that's equal to shock or confusion, with one of their eyebrow lifted in questioning manner.

 

“Report Colonel, report!” She barked, leaning on her forearm, and furrowing her eyebrows dramatically though the corners of her mouth threatened to curl into a crooked smile. “What's happening over there? WHAT?! NO!!! We can't lose another platoon to guerrilla warfare! What's the General thinking, issuing orders like that?! It's like he never even heard of Art of War... It's time for better plan! I'll take the heat for disobedience, but something's got to change, fast.”

 

She unwrapped the napkin, studying her artillery briefly, before looking up to narrow her eyes at the CD player. The gunfire continued, but it's drowned out by the sounds of a radio jockey rambling. “I think I can clear the area so that we can move on provide backup for the other unit, but someone's got to cover me!”

 

If a cat could raise it's eyebrows, this one almost certainly had as she lobs a fork at the CD player and the wildly spinning silverware arcs over the player and clatters to the floor behind the counter. They jump down, clearly uninterested in finding out what it's like to experience a spoon-induced concussion as the following utensil skitters across the counter. The cat then climbs an empty plant pot to sit on, near an unwrapped box beside the door

 

“Oh c'mon, don't be such a scaredy cat,” She giggled, setting the napkin on the hardwood seat next to her, before playing with the butter knife. “I know I'm bad, but I'm not THAT bad. Probably.”As if to show their objection, the cat kept looking at her, glaring directly into the woman’s eyes as if they’re scolding her.

 

“You know what, now that I think of it, that's probably for the best.” she amended, after running the blade over her thumb. “I think no one ever used this knife or something. It actually kinda cut me a little.” Still squinting at the CD player, the woman misses the shadow that approaches the open doorway of the cafe. The cat blinks, both eyes turning gold, before darting away. She continued taking aim, pinching the knife by the blade and pulling her arm back.

 

“HELLO? KALI? IS SOMEONE ELSE HERE?”

 

The knife accidentally embedded itself into the shelf right behind the counter as she shrieked and slammed her head against the table in the scramble to stand upright. “OW! Oh uh, hey Papyrus. Y-yeah, I was talking to the cat that is...”

 

She looked around, fixing her glasses across her face, the feline conspicuously absent. “... suddenly... not... here. Huh. Where'd that cat get off to?”

 

The tall skeleton squinted his eyesockets at her, somewhat concerned. “DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD TOO HARD? I HEAR HUMANS GET A LITTLE FUNNY WHEN THEY DAMAGE THEIR BRAIN...”

 

“No drain bamage here, promise!” Kali told him, with a little wry grin at his wide eyes. She realizes she's still holding the teacup and sets it down on the table behind her hastily. “That was a joke. Aheheh... Please laugh.”

 

“OH. HA HA HA?” He echoed uncertainly. “WERE YOU-”

 

“Yes, I am not only blatantly aware that I mixed up the 'd' and the 'b' in the phrase 'brain damage', but that was the actual joke which now that I've explained it, is kinda lame. Sorry,” she interrupted, sheepish. Papyrus seemed to accept the explanation, though he still looked a little concerned about something.

 

“ACTUALLY, I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF YOU WERE CLOSING THE WARBLER'S CAFÉ!” Papyrus explained quickly. “THE SIGN IS DOWN.” The tall skeleton then pointed to the side of the door, where a metal plate sitting quietly in the corner of the doorframe.

 

“Oh well, not exactly,” she managed to walk over to the CD player and twist the volume knob to mute, before digging out the showcase for some ice to wrap in a paper towel, and pressed it to her aching head. “We're just switching management.”

 

“WHAT? DON'T MOVE AWAY!” He shouted unexpectedly, causing her to wince. He crossed the doorway into the cafe anxiously, gloved hands clasped earnestly.

 

“Calm down hun,” she said as soothingly as possible, having already guessed at the problem. Even in a town like this one, finding monster tolerant establishments could be a harrowing experience. “I still own the place, and the new manager still has to answer to me even if I didn't screen applicants and root out the racists. Actually, they seem a little shy, so take care to respect their personal space. They may appreciate it as they adjust to being permanent management.”

 

“OH. GOOD.” he relaxes for a moment, shoulders slumping, and then jumps to attention again in a panic. “I-I MEAN, IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT THAT! YOU'RE PART OF THE CAFÉ TOO!”

 

Kali snorts and grins a little at him, switching the ice pack to her other hand before reapplying it to her head, “Don't worry, I know what you meant. I just have to work on expanding The Warbler's Café as a chain, so others can enjoy the atmosphere too. Besides, I kinda suck at taking care of birds.”

 

“OH. THAT'S WEIRD. WHY ARE YOU RUNNING A SONGBIRD CAFÉ THEN?” he puts a hand to his hip and the other to his jaw bone while he cocks his head at her. The tall skeleton had a pretty good way of mimicking a puppy without meaning to.

 

She shrugged awkwardly. “Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

They stood in silence for a moment, as her expression shifts thoughtfully. Papyrus looks like he's about to excuse himself when she speaks up, “Hey, were you still looking for a job? Why don't you stop by when the café reopens and ask the new management?”

 

“ARE YOU SURE?” Papyrus asked, somewhat taken aback. However, Kali stared back at him seriously. Despite the suggestion in her tone, there's a certainty in that gaze.

 

“Yeah man, I doubt they'll want to handle the shop by themselves like I did. The place is getting somewhat popular after all, it's a bigger job than when I first started.” She told him while smiling wide. Hesitantly, he nodded, returning the smile with a grin that brightened up his expression.

 

“NYEH HEH HEH!!! ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT YOUR ESTABLISHMENT?” Papyrus asked, as she shrugs with an upward glance and a rueful expression like 'You caught me'. “WELL, I GUESS I CAN'T BLAME YOU FOR ASKING, I AM VERY GREAT AFTER ALL! I'LL BE SURE TO APPLY SOON SO THAT YOU CAN REST EASY!” Papyrus said as he posed, his trademark red scarf flutters behind him despite the lack of wind in the room.

 

“You're the best.” Kali grinned in amusement, and with her height she only had to lean up on tiptoe casually to give him a quick hug around his shoulders. “Now I gotta get the rest of this stuff ready, so if you really want to hang out, drop by later.”

 

“THAT'S OKAY, I HAVE TO MAKE SURE MY BROTHER ISN'T SLACKING OFF AT GRILLBY'S LIKE A LAZY SNAIL. A SNAIL THAT EMITS GREASE IN PLACE OF SLIME.” he grimaces expressively at the very thought. Kali eyed him closely, the skeleton does seem dressed a little too casual for an outing, so maybe going out somewhere wouldn't be an option. “BUT PERHAPS TOMORROW? IT WOULD BE TOO LATE AT NIGHT FOR ME WHEN I GOT BACK FROM GRILLBY'S WITH SANS. WOULD YOU STILL BE HERE?”

 

“I may be moved out by then,” she mentions, apologetically. “You can visit me in a few days or so, but you'll have to ask Sans about the details.”

 

___________________________________

 

After Papyrus hugged Kali with a tearful goodbye outside the café, she trudged back inside a little misty-eyed herself. She sees the cat trot out from behind the cat-shaped lamp next to a set of already packed boxes. Said cat seems to giving her a glare, that is if cats can do such things to begin with.

 

"What? Don't look at me like that, its easier for them to meet if he's around here specifically, you know that." She grumbled as she pulled the knife out of the shelf. The cat just rolled their eyes, their eyes somehow already turned back into their gold and red hues. They jump onto the counter as Kali sighed, fixing her glasses one more time across her face before finally looking around to see everything has been boxed. "If you did this so I won't be mad at you, I have to tell you its working." Kali smiled gently to the cat, before walking behind the counter.

 

The cat nodded a little, as Kali prepared one last cup of tea in a cup with a sun and moon design. They sat there in companionable silence, her ice pack placed in the sink and wet paper towel thrown away. Finishing the cup of tea, she sighed once more and looks around the café. The sun has finally set, with only a few lamps flickering as the light source inside the café , reminding Kali that she has been slacking for far too long now. She picked up a single box, balancing it against her hip, with the cat following her movements closely by her legs. After making sure that the light was out Kali closed the door and disappeared into the dimension behind it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyre : h0i!! du y0u liEk dIS st0wRy?? YayA, i AwGreE!!*then rolls on the floor*
> 
> Nilla : (...)
> 
>  
> 
> Nilla: There's Kyre, and then there's myself, Agraulis_vanillae who's working on this story! What this means for y'all, is that each chapter will have a ton of editing, back and forth discussion, and essentially a lot of love!
> 
> Kyre : That's right folks. However! This also means that we have to work together and make sure we both agree on the end result, so we can't promise quick updates. 
> 
> Nilla : We think we can manage about once a month though and if we get more updates out there, perfect! 
> 
> Kyre : It is, isn't it? (0w0)7
> 
> Nilla : It may be important to mention for some of our readers who are also writers, that our cafe allows us to travel to any world and essentially play around there! Therefore, if you mention the Warbler's cafe from [GraffitiTale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7519997) / [Window to Your Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7519684/chapters/17091718), that means we've 'set up shop' there which includes all other stories that we write! So if you're bored, you could play spot the reference and let us know if you think that we've been lurking in the background somewhere. 
> 
> Kyre : *pfft, bored ;3*
> 
> Nilla : *Shut up, as if you're not!* Anyway, if you were previously unaware of this (such as writing your story before we published this concept), we may ask you if you are okay with us messing with your world before we write it into this story. If you would like to reference the Warbler's cafe without our characters visiting, please let us know! You can still leave it as an easter egg in your story, and we'll respect your creative space (either way we'll still be as flattered as a Froggit)!  
> You can contact me and Kyre through comments here, or ask some questions to us via [Tumblr](https://thecrossroadscafe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kyre : As for me, I'm mostly active at the comments! I'll be sure to answer all of your question down below q(=w=)p  
> That's all for now friend's! If you want to talk just head to the comment below...
> 
> Nilla : ..Or message us at tumblr! Until then...
> 
> Kyre/Nilla : See you next time! (^w^)/


	2. Dancing In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink glimmers as it passes across the page, 
> 
> Inscribing history with a borrowed wing.

The void had always been quiet, the lack of anything and everything that was there was something that had grown naturally.

There were no photons, which it meant no light. All this place has to offer is the blinding darkness, that kept getting darker, and yet darker.

There is air, but the lack of life in this deserted place meant any echoes resounding throughout the space are meaningless sounds, created by the desperation of a soul who wandered aimlessly within the space with no limits.

A monster, with a broken soul, had been trapped in this place for longer than he could measure. He'd been wandering in this place that should not exist, much as he had ceased to exist from time and space itself. His soul, destroyed beyond repair, had shattered and scattered into so many places that he had no access to, making it impossible for him to hope to fix his condition.

 

At least that's what the man thought.

 

This place, despite being devoid of anything, actually does have its own perks and benefits. Time, for example, doesn't work properly in the void which means whereas he would normally decay and dust, he could remain in his current condition and avoid falling apart.

Since the broken shards of his soul that's left couldn't possibly withstand the burden of holding his body together, he had to improvise, by turning his body into more physical matter rather than magic so it was easier to handle.

Thanks to the amount of determination injected in him, his physical matter had turned his body into something more... manageable. Though it took his ability to walk, the man still managed to turn the situation to his advantage.

The void is filled with magic, the eternal darkness in fact, worked as an unlimited source of magic which he could use as he please. It could keep his soul balanced, and his dripping body steady, all while he used one of his least favorite magics to move around. Teleportation. His brother often called it a shortcut.

This place also created a space that enabled the man to observe any places he wanted while not being able to interact with it. All that he needed was an anchor to keep his vision stable, and he was able to see what happened in the world where he's the only one who's missing. Like a movie, every scene would unfold itself before his very eyes, the thought was somewhat disturbing in the beginning but he had gotten used to it by now.

The events that he saw wasn't always nice. He watched as the kingdom fell into despair, while slowly rebuilding hope as the king bore the burden of the cost from his people. He watched as his younger brother fell into a dark depression, while his youngest brother who was too young to remember him shared the same concern and worry that he felt. He watched as the human children fell, met the king, and died.

 

He was about to lose hope until _they_ fell. One day, the human child fell without warning, and had successfully freed the monsters kind. With the help of the late prince Asriel and his sibling Chara, the child Frisk managed to break the barrier without the sacrifice of the seventh soul, and thus bring the monsters to their freedom.

Today, or in this timeline, he watches as his brothers are settling into their new routine. An university had opened their place for monsters to apply, and because of the young ambassador's push and the former queen suggestion, Papyrus had enrolled himself into this particular university.

The man, better known as W.D. Gaster, was watching his youngest brother preparing himself for his first day at the college, when suddenly a rush of fresh air comes from behind his back. 

That... certainly can't be right.

Gaster quickly turned, to see a 2 story building standing out of nowhere. He certainly sure that building wasn't supposed to be there, and what shock him the most, is that a figure stepped out from inside of this building.

 

"Fina-fucking-lly!! That narration took so long, like what, ten minutes? I know explanations bring our readers up to speed but can't you make it a _tiiiny_ bit shorter? That'd be much appreciated." The woman said rudely, sighing and holding up her hands, while facing away from him. Gaster begins to muse as to whether this woman may be insane, or perhaps he's the one losing his own sanity and imagining another soul wandering through the void. "Hey! I still can hear you jackass! It's not really nice to presume someone insane on the first meeting, sir."

The woman turns to Gaster, who still stands firmly in place.

Gaster's eyesocket widens, his left one to be precise, his right eyesocket had been smashed into tiny floating pieces when he first fell. So many questions running through his head. For instance, easy questions such as why is she here? How can she know what he was thinking? The biggest one by far became: what _is_ she? Though for that question, he already knew the answer from beginning.

"You're a mage."

"Yes, and..?" The mage crossed her legs by the ankles and leaned on the door of the building. "Oh, and for the sake of formalities, I'm Kali. I already know yours though, so we can skip right to business."

Gaster slowly shifts closer to Kali, his curiosity perked on hearing what she had to propose. "What business would you have with someone like me?"

Kali moved forward, no longer leaning on the door, "The kind of business that has to do with Sans."

That caught Gaster's attention, "What do you need from Sans?"

Kali smiled mysteriously, her crooked canines peeking out from beneath her parted lips, "There's where you're wrong. It's not what _I_ need from him, rather what _he_ needs from _me_." Kali side steps away from the door as though to invite him in, though her hazel eyes remain locked with Gaster's.

"What is it though? I cannot tell you-" she muses but suddenly stops, pausing for the dramatic effect, "-Not for free anyway." He senses a hint of mischief from her and starts to get impatient.

"Tell me what you want."

Kali chuckled, "I will, but you're not a very patient person. Hey, how about we make a bet hmm?" She smiles fully at Gaster, but her smile contains a hint of something dangerous. "We play a game of tag. If you could touch me with your hands, you win. If you surrender, it's my win. Also, I won't be using anything but my body and magic. How does that sound, are you tempted?"

Gaster fell silent for a moment, absorbing what she said before he bursts into laughter, "AHAHAHA!! You, a human, challenge a monster to a magic duel?? Do you really know how much a human mage can do?"

Despite how much he is shaking from laughter, he still observes the mage before him closely. Kali stands silently, her face doesn't show any hint of affronted anger that he halfway expects. Her expression remains open and watchful. Instead she stretches her limbs, and seems to be getting herself ready.

The fact that she said that she knows Sans makes him wary. Gaster never even once saw Sans meeting Kali, not even in the previous timelines. Assuming that she's familiar with how Sans's magic works, Gaster decides he needs to stay on guard and use his ability to the fullest. Since there is a slight chance she doesn't know that Gaster is a better fighter than Sans, he plans to use it to his advantage.

With how the void works, Gaster won't be afraid to lose magic since he could simply replenish it from the atmosphere. He wants to learn the truth from her, and he will make sure he gets it.

Kali is finally done stretching, and twists up her goldish brown hair into a bun. Hooking her glasses into her tank top, she nods to Gaster, "Ready when you are."

 

Gaster readies his stance, his magic pools from his soul into every corner of his body, ready to be used. "I am ready-"

Without the chance to finish his sentence, Kali disappears from where she once stood. One of the perks of being a skeleton means that Gaster doesn't need to blink, and he's sure he wasn't blinking when she disappeared. He spends a tense moments, feeling for any change of the atmosphere, listening. Using his magic to enhance his senses, Gaster silently and deliberately shifts his form while trying to track the fleeing mage.

There's a hint of movement off in the corner, and he whirls to fire off a blaster in its direction to lure out the woman from hiding. The blast is eagerly swallowed up by the void, and lost without ever impacting. She'd clearly gone elsewhere in that short second. Suddenly and without warning, she reappears right in front of his face.

Everything seems to be moving in slow motion in stark contrast to Kali's movements, and Gaster finds himself unable to escape once he realizes that Kali has her hand stretched so close to his face, it was already too late to activate his magic. Gaster flinches back, bracing for an impact-

"Boop!"

-that never came. He looks from the stormy grey eyes that shifted back to her natural hazel, to her pointer finger resting in between his nose bridge, but she soon pulled back as he noted she wore a very amused grin. Then in a split second she was gone again and left Gaster trying to think fast and calculate his next steps. So this was the true face of a human mage's innate ability... Interesting.

He keeps himself moving, opening any shortcut as fast as he can because he knows the main point from battling with a teleporting enemy is to never stay still for too long. By constantly moving through locations they won't be able to catch him as long he doesn't create a pattern. He still has yet to get used to the speed Kali used, but as they've both blipped from one end of existence to the other he slowly starts to calculate where she may land next.

Oh dear, it seems she has fallen into a pattern of sorts, reflecting how green this human was to battle, despite the unexpected strength of her magical abilities. Nonetheless, his attempts to pin her down with bone constructs have steadily failed, even as he'd prepared them in those short instances that she's away from this realm. It seems that his typical attacks were simply not quick enough to ensnare Kali or trip her up.

Similarly, the nature of her magic seemed to consistently slip from his blue magic. An instance apparently wasn't long enough to take hold... or perhaps she was slipping through the unseen cracks of this reality, as absurd as it sounded. There was very little explanation for the way this mage could use as much magic as she has in such a short time without desperately needing a moment to replenish it. Out of options, Gaster decided his only course of action was the difficult task of catching her himself.

On the first try he landed in the same space as her a few seconds too late, then on the second try she was only a few feet away, near enough for him to hear her humming a tune in the empty space. He recognized her pattern in its rhythmic beat. Finally at the third attempt, his projection had placed him close enough to touch her until he sees her pulling something that he deemed to be impossible.

In the single moment that he managed to land at the same time and location as her, she had put on an unexpected burst of speed and made a cut through _his_ shortcut to land where he stood before. Almost in that instant, he managed to catch his own shadow walking through the shortcut and Kali's figure jumping out of it, as well as seeing that she had already prepared the next portal right behind her back even as she still fell mid air.

 

Gaster sunk forward in a hopeless kneel, as he turned to see Kali had suddenly appeared in front of him. He stays silent as the worn boots in front of him shifted uneasily. Gaster know this is his chance to strike but the experience he had just gone through was far too much. Her skill was already far different from what he expected at the beginning, and Gaster is already questioning a lot of what he just saw, so much that he barely missed Kali's voice calling him.

"Hey, need a hand?"

Gaster looked up, to see Kali offering a hand to him, her smile gentle and soothing. Gaster took her proffered hand, and she slowly pulled him up to a standing position. "Let me make you some tea while we talk about this, my treat." Gaster holds Kali's hand with some strength, holding them there and causing her to cock her head in questioning manner.

"I suppose I need to introduce myself to you.” He forced himself to meet her eye with as much of a contrite smile that he could manage. “Dr. W.D. Gaster, previous Royal Scientist of Monsters, and the brother of Sans and Papyrus."

Kali's grip relaxed around his a little, and she shook his boney palm, smiling widely so that her eyes crinkle at the corners. "Kali, a mage, a café owner, and an acquaintance to your brothers." A small, black cat suddenly curled itself to the base of Gaster's body, purring lowly. Kali blinked, "Aaand that's the cat, my partner. Don't mind them, they're always kinda around. Leaving me to deal with awkward situations. You know, that sort of thing."

Much to his surprise, the black cat gave her a surprisingly sentient and a very exasperated look. Kali snorted with laughter. “All right, maybe I'm being a little uncharitable... in any case, would you like some tea as we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nilla: Howdy! Gaster didn't seem too terribly happy to meet Kali, huh? Still, I think it'll turn out okay!... Y'know, probably.  
> In other news, we've got a [tumblr](https://thecrossroadscafe.tumblr.com/) that Kyre oh so wonderfully set up for the story so that you can talk to both of us there, or view new art that we come up with for the story.  
> Both of us are looking to improve of course, so expect some mistakes, particularly from me. :'D I DO recommend checking often, we've already got some art made for this chapter here! Seriously, Kyre's amazing.
> 
> Kyre : Nyahaha, thanks (//w//)  
> The tumblr is there so you can comment, or go just go there to see some stuff about the café itself! It'll also work as an askblog, so that you can ask on Kali about different things in story.
> 
> Nilla: I mean, we do go all over the place in tons of our stories... so it's a good place as any to announce that you spotted an appearance by our crazy duo... seriously though, who challenges Goopster to a magic battle?!
> 
> Kyre: . . . *looks away from the screen* *the smile is wavering bit by bit*
> 
> Nilla: *Ahem* Well, anyways, be sure to comment and let us know what you think! As always-  
> Kyre/Nilla : See you next time! (^w^)/


	3. Apple Of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Line after line is woven on the stage,
> 
> As the puppets master behind the curtain pulls its strings.
> 
> Slash by slash, a silver blade tears the air,
> 
> As the puppet dances, cutting free from the world of web.

Asgore waited patiently as Kali scrutinized the package closely. Though she had apparently moved from the cafe location to somewhere new, she still checked on the deliveries that arrived at the shop until the new manager could adjust. Said manager hid their nervousness and their scarred arms with a tug down on their long button up sleeves, as Kali flicked her black fedora back and stabbed downwards with a melodramatic flair. The switchblade that she was holding, sliced across the packaging, and dried chamomile herbs puffed out from the leak anticlimactically.

Regardless, Kali pinched some between her thumb and forefinger with that same overdramatic flair to assess the texture and smell that escaped the packaging more closely. “Oh yeah, this is the good stuff!” She announced cheerfully.

Asgore held his cup of tea with a fixed smile, though his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I'm... glad that you approve. But, what's with this ah, new style of yours?”

Kali had changed out of her usual too-casual tank top and shorts assemble to don on slacks and a windbreaker that appeared to be a couple of sizes too big even for such a tall woman. She giggled, pleased even as the manager standing next to her sighed. “I just wanted to see what it felt like to be Heisenberg for a day.”

“Who..?” The manager and Asgore both asked with equally skeptical tones. Kali waved it off.

 

“Never mind, they'll get it though.”

 

They didn't bother to ask who. Kali was apparently in one of those moods, although the crazy attitude was tempered by an irresistible cheer that made her whims much easier to endure. She spread the herb across the napkin to display it to the new manager and point out the traits to watch for in quality shipments and explain what to look for when a supplier wasn't sending the same supplies from before. Asgore sat uncomfortably during this discussion but Kali shot him a roguish grin.

“Not to question your reliability, given that you're the king of monsters. I do have other suppliers that aren't so scrupulous though.”

Cheerfully, she brings out a handful of crystallized pineapple from the baggie on the table and tosses it into her mouth, chewing with obvious relish. “Howsh evreh-uhn back hohme?”

The manager quietly dismissed themselves, heading to the cafe counter to address the new customers that wandered in. Asgore and Kali both chatted amiably for awhile, the manager returning with a fresh pot of tea when Asgore demurred.

 

“Heh,” she repressed a smile at the pun in the sentence before. “Well, if you have to be going, then allow me to show you out.”

“You have a strange look on your face again, Kali. Please be sure to stay out of trouble.” Asgore told her ruefully, before turning to leave.

“You worry too much!” Kali smirked. “I'm a perfect angel. You know, if angels were into cosplaying drug lords.”

Thoroughly not reassured, Asgore left anyways.

 

“he's right y'know, you do have a strange look on your face.” a familiar voice sounded from the counter. Kali turned as she stretched, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck.

 

“'Sup bro.”

“i'm not your bro,” Sans refuted, with poorly hidden exasperation as he closed his eyes briefly. He leaned on the counter from a bar chair, eating and drinking nothing.

“You keep telling yourself that,” she bantered playfully, “So what's your damage today?”

“i think you already know.” If Sans was capable of frowning, he would have. “it's one thing to enable anyone to go literally anywhere, and it's another thing to encourage papyrus to be one of those people.”

Kali flopped onto an adjacent seat, only to cringe when a loud farting sound interrupted the peaceful albeit tense atmosphere. She dug it out with and exasperated sigh, “Should've known.”

“the oldest trick in the book,” A hint of genuine glee flashed through his eyes before dimming back to his previous seriousness. “keep him out of your multiverse shenanigans.”

“My shenanigans have nothing to do with Papyrus traveling through space,” Kali rolled her eyes and flippantly assured him, “ I just told him to try for a job here. Incidentally, you've given me a similar lecture each time I meet 'you' in a different universe. It's getting pretty old.”

A single twitch of his brow ridge. “and you've ignored 'me' every time, huh? jeez, you're stubborn.” His phone chimed in, with a sudden loud farting noise. From the side of the room a person with red eyes and jet-black hair approached, giving Kali a meaningful look before tipping over the counter to fish out a bottle of coke from the near end of the display, much to the apprehension of the manager and customers.

 

“You better go see what your mate wants, oh legendary fart master.” Kali drawled. He kept his features schooled in a pokerface, a sure sign that he genuinely didn't like what she said.

“not my mate, we're just friends.”

Kali drained the teacup and glanced to him from the corner of her eyes, a slight fanged smile tugging at her mouth. She tilted her head with that same smile, “C'mon Sans, don't bullshit a bullshitter. Don't 'cha remember why you don't like me?”

She scooched off of the seat, and began walking away, musing “...Or was it a different Sans that called me a busybody? Eh, fuck if I know.”

 

 

She vanished past the door of the back office without properly saying goodbye, the other person trailing behind after draining the coke bottle and tossing it in the can behind the counter. They gave Sans a long stare, his eye sockets having gone dark. The two remained like that for a few moments, Sans's eyelights reluctantly returning just before he noticed their gaze.

 

“ **Boo!** ”

 

Without warning, they step forward with a loud stomp, causing the small skeleton to stumble backwards on his seat. He nearly fell off of it, if it weren't for the fact they give him enough time to brace for any actions beforehand.

“heh, ya got me good bud- whaddya doin'? ” the person pulled out a piece of paper from the inner pocket of their jacket, looking at it thoughtfully and mumbling something Sans couldn't piece together.

“..anger and shock... not quite rage, lack of sadness...”

Sans quirked his bone-brow a little, whatever had made his buddy pay so much attention so that they're not even smiling as widely must be something really important. He whistled to them, causing them to look up from the piece of paper to face the intrigued skeleton.

“what's dat?” Sans pointed to the piece of paper.

They smile a bit wider at the question and seated themselves on a table near to the counter, “It's a bucket list.”

 

They pocketed the paper back, now fully leaning on the side of the table. Sans commented, “didn't peg ya be that type, got any interesting stuff there?”

They shook their head, “I'm not, its for a friend. He's a little introverted so I wonder if this will help him to come out... What do you think Sans, would it work?”

It took a little while for the skeleton to register their words, before he chuckled in amusement, “dunno if i'm the best to ask bout this stuff bud.” The person stood up, walking back to the showcase and fetching a bottle of ketchup and a can of coke.

Handing over the bottle, they keep the gentle smile plastered on their face. “are ya bribin' me?”

“Nah, just trying to see if we could _ketchup_ after long _thyme,_ no see.” Sans immediately snort, its a rare day when he is caught off guard.

“nice, i'll _relish_ that into my _mand-rake_ now.”

Both of them them laughed together, as Sans took the bottle and chug down the content, and so does the person with their coke, both cheered to their drinks still laughing.

After composing themselves, the person spoke, “Sans, _can_ I ask you a question?” they waved the half finished can, and the skeleton catch the reference easily as he chuckled on the bad pun.

Sans practically mirroring their posture by now, leaning at the counter top and puts aside the half empty bottle, “depends on the question, shoot.”

 

They lowered their hands, putting them on their lap as they stare at the skeleton closely, “ **If** the future is predestined, shaped by choices that have been made with no alternatives of changing it. That no matter what choice we took, a path had been set up after that choice with an ending in sight, despite the multitudes of variable thrown in equations, would it matter if we did anything at all? Would there be meaning for someone who's trapped in that kind of situation?”

Sans was about to crack a pun at the question because, holy stars that is a really serious topic they're asking him, and it somehow hit him as too close to home. Then he took a second glance at them, barely notice one change on their facial expression. They are no longer smiling, which means the question is really serious for them.

Neither of them said anything, as the air in the room grew thicker with tension. Sans looked at the ceiling, a thing he usually does when he's thinking really hard about something. Closing his eyes, he let himself drown in his thoughts.

Someone once taught him that method, so if he ever needed to think about something big, making it smaller by gazing at the ceiling as if that's the limit of the problem helps. So, if the problem is too big,

 

_Close your eye-sockets and let it be the limit of the problem._

 

 

Seconds tick, then turn into minutes that pass by as the two of them sat in silence, until finally Sans open his left eye-socket. With a sigh he propped his head down, leveling his eye's gaze with them.  
  
“the answer 's easy, it only depends on how much you want it to be.”

The person cocked their head to the side, they ask in confused tone, “Whaddya mean?”

“just as i said, it solely depends on how much you want it to be. you could either keep trying until it changes, or- y'know, you can give up. though talking from experience, the latter is even harder 'cuz...” Sans paused, letting out a breath he doesn't realize he's holding, “it's even harder to ignore, 'specially when you had lost all hope of it ever changing...”

For a little while the person sat still, eyes looking at the flickering pinpricks in front of them as they listen to his answers. A smile finds itself back on their face, when they finally ask the second important question to the skeleton. “I see, thanks Sans. Wanna talk about something else?”

Sans reaches back for the forgotten bottle of ketchup, downing the rest of it's content, “you're not gonna tell me why ya ask, won't ya?” The person shrugged, adding a cute wink that make the skeleton's smile widen a little. “eh fine, wanna hear news about Paps?” They nod and soon the conversation hops to another topic.

Once Sans finally had truly gone from the cafè, they took out the piece of paper from before, reading the writing on it once more with a gleeful smirk on their face. There is only one sentence, saying,

_Make Sans face one of his fears,_

_only then will I try._

_-G_

 

Well it seems that they could finally scratch this off the list.

 

 

<<<<<>>>>> 

 

“You have a wish?” Kali asked, studying her guest closely. Her windbreaker was strewn over the back of the cafe chair haphazardly. A tea set with steam billowing out of the teapot had already been set at the table.“Not that I have a problem with it, but most of my services have to do with hopping through space. Something such as a wish... well, that's a cost I can't shoulder on my own. However, I am able to facilitate the granting of that wish, on the condition that you can give something of equivalent value.”

“Ahuhuhu~ I have no reason to believe we couldn't come to a reasonable arrangement.” the petite spider monster giggled. Kali's eyes followed the synchronized way that Muffet poured her tea, tapped one spoonful then two spoonfuls of sugar, and poured a thimble's worth of milk into the cup simultaneously. She then blended it all into a lightly creamy milk chocolate shade before lifting the cup to her lips. Her fangs glimmered in the cafe's light, as she sipped daintily.

With a light cough, and a self-conscious adjustment of the brim of her fedora, Kali questioned stiffly, “What is it that you would need to have done?”

Muffet simply stared. Kali shifted in her seat, averting eye contact for a brief second before returning to her gaze with an uneasy smile. “Do you... see something you like? Or do I just have something on my face?”

“Mm... perhaps just enjoying the view.” she said finally, a slight smirk growing before her eyes lowered demurely to the plain white teacup, lined with a shimmering obsidian stripes across the edges.

“Oh, you're talking about the cosplay, I didn't exactly have time to change ou-” Kali startled, realizing that she was talking about the men's button up shirt and slacks, trying to explain herself when Muffet carefully set a large heavy box on the table. Her words died out, as she fixed her gaze on the wooden construction. It was plainly made, white aspen wood blandly blaring out its presence against the opalescent table.

The person that retrieved Kali for this meeting finally showed up just to see that box on the table between the two. They uttered a soft growl of distaste at the thing, before redirecting their attention to raid another bottle of coke from the display case.

 

“That's... a cursed item inside there, isn't it?” Kali murmured, daring to trace her fingers across the wood grain before laying them clasped one over the other in a show of restraint. She frowned unhappily, “Humans... for as little magic as we often have, it seems all we ever want to use it for is curses. How unoriginal.”

“Now, you see the trouble, don't you dearie?” Muffet rested a hand across her cheek, blinking with her own displeasure.

“Yes, of course... I can lift it, but I do need something from you in return.” She managed to tear her eyes away from the ill-intent that oozed from the pores of the wood. “There's something that needs to be retrieved in one of the worlds, but I won't be able to scout this world out and establish the cafè there if I do this for you. In other words...”

“You would like for me to enter this world in your stead and retrieve this item then?” Muffet finished without prompting. Kali nodded, her gaze dropping again nervously, her cheeks turning pink from the prolonged eye contact.

They were both quiet as she trained her gaze to the box in the middle of them. She felt something brush her knee, and jumped backwards, pushing her chair with a loud grinding halt and her eyes shot to Muffet's calm expression, as if she hadn't just touched her knee underneath the table. Instead, Muffet drained the cup with one smooth motion and dabbed a napkin to her face.

“I can accept that cost. The spider clan keeps the bakery running smoothly while I'm away, so what will I need to be looking for?” Muffet stood up, and brushed herself off.

Kali repeated the same, though her face colored brightly at her over reaction. “Ah well, you see... it's a secret as to ' ** _what_** '. I believe you'll be able to understand once you're there, but I do have something for you.”

She left quickly, past the counter and into the kitchen. She returned soon enough to carefully hand a compass-like device to Muffet. “It's a device that only keeps track of the feed from this device over here-”

 

She pointed to an eerie object that hangs on the wall, much like a clock, but its many layered hands pointing in all directions like black needles. A green-yellow faintly radioactive glowing colored face jutting out from the ornament at the top of it which doesn't make it less weird- if anything, it just makes it even weirder, “-which is attuned to objects such as what I am seeking. In short, it is a tsukumogami, and will never lead you astray.”

“I see... if that's the case, then I suppose I should perform this task sooner than later, shouldn't I?” Muffet leaned in, as Kali leaned back, nearly tripping over a chair and crashing to the ground. “Ahuhuhu, be careful dearie.”

“Uh well, y-yes, totally fine!” she mumbled, putting the chair back in place. “Meant to do that... so yeah! Good luck and everything, I'll be sure that your transition to the other universe is as seamless as possible, so be sure to stay on alert there!”

She fled to the backroom, past the person who watched the whole confrontation. Kali ran back in “SorryIforgotthecursedobject” and seized the box to bound back again with her face a bright red. It seems that her cool from earlier had been completely shattered.

 

<<<<<>>>>> 

 

Muffet stands in place, giggling to herself, noting how cute Kali's reactions was. She had suspected that the mage may hold some interest in her for quite a while, but this is the closest the ever get Kali to losing her composure. The spider monster wonders to herself, if only simple flirting get her into a blushing mess, what would-

 

“That's a bad idea Tuff-Muff, I guarantee.”

 

Muffet quickly turned around to see the owner of the voice, and was greeted by a pair of red eyes directed at her way, with an amused smirk that accompanies the stare. They sat on the work desk, turning to look at her as they chug down a can of coke. “I didn't see nor hear you coming in, dear.”

“It's called being sneaky, love. Though seeing as how she fell all over you, that nickname could be a quite concerning one, ough'ta change it soon hmm...” they put down the can, returning their eyes at the spider with a smile on their face. If there is anything she despises about them, it is how she could never sense their soul even if they're nearby, and it frustrates her.

By all means, Muffet hates to be caught off guard.

“Mind elaborating to me on why this is your concern? Should I remind you that that woman is a fully fledged adult and capable of making her own decisions? Or,” She paused, locking their gaze together as she leaned closer to them, “-is this jealousy as you would claim her as your own?”

They chuckled, not bothered by the slightest from how close their faces from each other unlike Kali. This actions doesn't prompt her to pull back, rather she kept her posture firm and her gaze sharp. They seem to notice the petite monster gaze and quickly shoot a smile to her.

 

“Let me give you a bit of advice and warning Tuff-Muff, just so if the worst happen I don't have to feel guilty for not warning you and stuff.” They move forwards, closing the gap between their faces until it only inches left, with eyes that reflect her own like still water or a mirror.

 

Calmly they spoke in a low, whisper like tone, “-If you **ever** want to know when you've went too far, it will be the time where she made you bite your own lips with your lovely fangs, as you shook in fear of not being able to withstand the look in her eyes. In that time you will know true consequences of what you've done, and boy howdy I wouldn't want to be you when it happens.”

 

Muffet pulled back as quick as she could, a hint of shock and rage clearly written on her face, she was stunned by the words for despite for everything her tone contained no venom, but it sounded truly honest which makes her even more confused. “M-My, were you threatening me?”

The person shook their head, the smile stay still on their face, “I told you, didn't I? Take it as advice or a warning if you will, the decision would still rest in your hands. Now if you s'cuse me, I had somewhere else to be, see you soon dear.”

With that, they stood from their table and walk towards the door, leaving the very confused monster alone in the room with unanswered questions and a sense of unease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyre : hOi, its a me, Kyre!!!
> 
> Nilla : (currently sleeping away through the antics)
> 
>  
> 
> Kyre : Anyway, we were supposed to post this chapter by 15th and somehow managed to sleep over the sound of hollow scream through the screen...
> 
> Nilla : (suddenly is wide awake) Huh, w-what?
> 
> Kyre : Nevermind me, get more sleep.
> 
> Nilla : Huh okay...
> 
> Kyre : So that is pretty much the end chapter note for this time, if there is anything you would like to ask feel free to dive straight to the comment section down below-
> 
> Nilla : *mumbles* ..Or talk to us at this story's [Tumblr Page](crossroadscafe.tumblr.com) and until then-
> 
> Nilla/Kyre : See you next time \\(^w^)/


	4. Picnic At The End Of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first bell chime, above the rooftop of the world,
> 
> As the world wakes up, deep from its slumber it sang Boreas's song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The late Thanksgiving chapter, but we figure you would enjoy it nonetheless (0w0)
> 
> Cast(s) :
> 
>  
> 
> Undertale (Toby Fox)
> 
> Underfell
> 
> Underswap ([@popcornpr1nce](popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com))
> 
> AlterSwap (Sona N/A) ([@friisans](friisans.tumblr.com))
> 
> UTMob ([@nyublackneko](nyublackneko.tumblr.com))
> 
> FlowerFell!Frisk (Toriel N/A) ([@underfart-snas](underfart-snas.tumblr.com))
> 
> PirateTale ([@ask-friskandbros](ask-friskandbros.tumblr.com))
> 
> Bitty!Frisk
> 
> Core!Frisk (Toriel N/A) ([@dokudoki](dokudoki.tumblr.com))

 

It was Frisk’s idea, the small child said that they found a perfect place to relax, and in an excited tone, described it as the most beautiful landscape they’ve ever seen. And how could she say no when the little tornado gives her the biggest and most pleading puppy eyes ever? Though when she asked where, they seemed to fall silent, as well as asking her to keep it a secret from everyone, especially from Sans.

However before she could ask, Frisk reasoned that they wanted to spend some time with her alone, like a mother and child.

Of course it would get her to agree faster than anything, and with how they were behaving for the past few days, there was no room for doubt they wanted her to receive this as a surprise. The thought warmed her heart as she rechecked for the umpteenth time the basket’s contents. So here they are, inside a cafe that her ex-husband frequents as the shop's supplier while the goat momster awaits Frisk to return from their toilet break.

 _Waiting can be such a boring task..._ Toriel sighed as she looked from the cafe’s window across the streets, having no sight in vision that catches her ember eyes. Suddenly the sound of shuffling could be heard from the tables, it caused her to turn her head to the source. She was greeted with a warm smile from the owner, “I’m sorry, did I startle you?”

Toriel shook her head lightly, “No my child, it's fine. I was just a little bit...” Toriel paused and smiled at the young woman, “...bored, I suppose.”

Kali giggled, leaning to one of the wooden pillars as she looked to the former queen with glee, “Don’t you worry about that, you won’t be bored soon enough.”

“What do you mean by-” Toriel’s words were cut off when she sees Frisk emerged from the bathroom hall, wiping their tiny hands with their handkerchief. “ _Ready to go mum!_ ” they give an extra thumbs up and a wide smile, grabbing their small backpack as they walk towards the door.

“Thank you for letting us in Kali.” Kali nods, the cheerful smile never leaving her face as she backtrack to the cashier, “No prob' mama, enjoy the ride!”

Toriel was about to turn back when a  sudden warm sensation envelopes her as her soul was manipulated  gently, before a  cold breeze of wind trailed and danced on her white fur. For a moment she could smell something that resembled ozone in the wind, though the thought was gone the moment she looked around.

 

Toriel gasped, taking in the scenery in front of her that had changed 180 degrees. The busy street from where she came from had been replaced with open field, green grass all along where ever she looked, she could see a small hill far away with a sole tree standing on the top of it. The sky was split between day and night, stars, moon and sun sharing the same expansive space with a fissure of light marking the divide. A light tug at her dress brought the goat woman back from her initial shock, finding her eyes with the small brunette that signed at her excitedly.

“ _C’mon mom, I’m going to introduce you to my friends!_ ” They pulled at her skirt, then gave up and ran ahead.

“W-Wait Frisk! My child, where are you going?!” Toriel picks up the basket that she doesn’t remember dropping before trailing over the child.

“Frisk, wait!” She yelled while catching up from behind, yet the small human kept their pace and rushed towards the tree. From afar, some of the shadows of people could be seen, causing alarm bells to ring in her head. Once she was close enough a small blur crushed to her side and hug her knees.

“My child I told you not to- run...” The words died as soon she took a closer look at the child, and notice that they looked different from her own.

“Hello mom, or should I say Frisk’s mom?” They asked, smiling shyly at the towering and confused mother.

“You- I- What is going on?” Toriel said softly, inspecting the child closer. They surely resembled her Frisk, but they were a head shorter and were wearing different clothing article with a gray sweater, and they looked a little bit paler- be it their skin or their hair, while their eyes are a just a big sockets of void that resembles the skeleton brothers.

“I guess your Frisk hasn’t explained anything to you yet? Let’s talk while we walk.” They smiled wider before continuing to speak, gesturing her to follow with a hand in hers, “ You are in a place called the Crossroads, an intersection between all worlds and their many paths as choices branch out to create new worlds. In other words, the Crossroads is where the multiverse comes together as a seam between worlds. For example, in the place where I came from, the monsters are still trapped Underground, though their situation is a little bit different than yours.”

They spoke slowly at the end, hesitatingly, leaving her to wonder what could the small child possibly meant by different. “You’ll see for yourself. Let me introduce you to the other _momster_!” Toriel find herself smiling at the pun, finding her heart at ease while she faces many different versions of other white boss monsters like herself.

 

Toriel greets the first lady she came across, she seems to be knitting so furiously that Toriel was almost disheartened to disturb her. “Greetings, I Uh- My name is Toriel, it is nice to meet all of you.”

The goat monster took her eyes off of her knitting , putting down her kit and smiled tiredly at Toriel, “Greetings, other me. We may share the same name but you may call me Flower.”

Toriel nods briefly to the introduction, “So, were we supposed to think for a nickname of sorts..?”

“No You Don’t Have To!” A small goat that wore a pink cape and gloves piped in between them, looking at the two with big sparkly eyes, “Hiya, The Terrific Tori Is Here! But You Can Just Call Me Spark, That’s Better Than My Brother’s Nickname, And He Still Need To PICK UP The SOCKS!!” She yelled, while a goat that looks like Asgore in his younger days shrugs, then returning to chew some tea leaves.

“Seriously, He Can’t Even Take Care Of Himself, What Would He Do Without Me?” Spark huffed in annoyance, which got a laugh out of another Toriel that dressed in red leather jacket with spikes on the shoulder pads.

 “  **I think he would do just fine, don't you think so dear**?” Another Toriel showed up, she was wearing red leather jacket and spikes on the shoulders, “ **On the other hand though, you seemed to be the one in needed of care**.”

Spark puffed her cheeks, blowing raspberry to the taller counterpart, “I Can Take Care Of Myself Just Fine Reese, We Talked About This!”

Reese giggled, “ **I don't think so, remember your attempt in making crackers the other day? It was a pure _blast_**.”

Spark squealed in high pitched tone, her fluffy ears flutters violently as she shook her head and looked away from Reese who kept talking.

“That Was An Accident I Swear!”

“ **Or that time when you tried to find the golden echo flowers, I don't know you would be such gullible to believe that myth**. **Going to The Dump alone and looking over the abbys-** ” Suddenly her expression saddens, a hint of anger flashes through her eyes, “ **You could've died there and I wouldn't even know, making your dust turned on my hands. But that could be fun too, not having such annoyance like you around so much...** ”

Spark pry open her eyes a bit to face Reese, who is smiling menacingly. She put down her hands from covering her ears and in one quick motion wraps them around Reese, who flinched from the contact.

“ **H-Hey, what are you-** ”

“That's A Lie,” Spark says softly with a smile on her face, “You Care About Me, I Know It Even If You Say You Don't. And Stop Blaming Yourself Like I'm A Goner, I'm Not Dead Yet!!”

Reese struggles to break free from the strangling hug with no avail, “ **But you could have, and it would be my fault, another pile of dust to add on my hands**. ”

“Meh Nonsense!” Spark said, tightening the hug even more that the other is squirming, “I'm Not Going Someplace You Can't Go, So Don't Worry About It.”

Reese's eyes widen before she rolls over her eyes, “ **I hate you so fucking much...** ” she states loudly.

Sparks responds with starry eyes, “Don’t Worry, I Don’t!! Tee-hee-hee!”

Toriel could only fell silent to the actions of her two different counterparts , looking at their interactions with each other. It still makes her head ache, how many things she didn’t know, or how much more she needs to know. Yet she remembers that Frisk said it was her time to enjoy herself didn’t they? Knowing that it could mean figuratively and literally, her soul pulsed with determination to learn.

 

 Frisk followed the path to where they could hear the Frisk's murmuring among themselves, with the exception of the one Chara, whose voice carried above the conversation despite them talking at a normal conversation level. Much like the variations of their mother, Frisk could see that they themselves were quite different depending on the universe they'd originated from.

One Frisk wasn't even a child, but a quiet mild mannered adult that held another version of themselves with flowers growing beautifully from their body. Frisk wondered briefly at what it must take for the flowers to be able to grow.

“That's Kitty-cat and Buttercup,” the palest version of themselves murmured to Frisk. “They're from pretty tough places, but for different reasons. Buttercup grew a new flower every time they died. They did it though, just like everyone else here. Pretty impressive, huh? Kitty-Cat is in a mob with their friends though, so not all is well in their world either.”

Frisk nodded in response, taking a chance to study their other counterparts briefly, and broke into an excited run to follow the way to the tree with them. Chara grabbed their hands and dragged them down, unexpectedly forceful in their directing. They frowned, “Careful! One of us is too small just to go messing around, okay?”

Frisk spotted a much smaller version of themselves, hardly bigger than the span of their hand, sitting down close to the heavily tanned Frisk. They were sharing some fruit, a bit of papaya that they tore into a tiny pieces so to be manageable for the tiny human. Frisk made sure to step slowly and deliberately in case this version of themselves were likely to dart beneath them suddenly and settled down. They asked about their other alternate versions and introduced themselves as 'Frisky-Biz' like the way Kali sometimes teases them with "Frisky Business!" while ruffling their hair before promptly smoothing it out again.

“Well, the only other Chara that Kali know about seems to be having some trouble still, 'cuz they haven't quite broken the barrier yet.” Chara frowned, chewing on their lip a second before being bopped on the nose by Kitty-cat with a stern look. They sighed dramatically, “Okay okay, I get it. No self destructive habits. Even if they're not that destructive.”

“It's going better than she thinks,” the gray Frisk said, waving it off. “Most of the Frisks are doing fine, though a few are stalled with their moms or with the skelebros... or even other people we know like them.”

Frisk nods thoughtfully, and they continue talking. They think it's best if everyone keeps in touch, and  decides to ask Kali about leaving letters in a mailbox in the cafe later.

Almost half an hour later some kids ran back to where their guardian were, sitting down and asking for food. Reese’s Frisk who called themselves Red sat on the grass while gulping down their extraordinary looking meal. For someone that seems to have a violent view upon the world, Reese seems genuinely care for her child, though the amount of it seems a little bit extensive to others.

Core, the gray child from before, was hopping through blankets and nibbles its and bits of foods here and there. They seems to be enjoying themselves thoroughly, sometimes teasing few others though it mostly Spark since she’s the most upbeat in the group.

Toriel had also managed to draw in a conversation with those that just arrived, their child seems to have informed them well before coming, and something that she wished had been done by her own. Speaking of, they seem to pick a nickname for themselves, though Toriel is not quite sure whether to be proud or embarrassed about it.

Deep down she felt a little bit relaxed, it's been awhile since she had spend some time enjoying herself as a mother. Usually it involves going out with someone else, and most of the time Frisk had spent their time with their friends and the skeleton brothers, so much that she somewhat missed this. Toriel feel a light tap on her palm, she look down to saw Frisk signing from their position on her lap.

“ _Mom, are you okay?_ ” Uh-oh, it seems that her thoughts were showing on her face. “I’m alright dear, I was just- lost in thought.”

Spark chimed, her eyes immediately gaze into Toriel’s, “Are You Sure You’re Okay? Do You Need A Hug Too?”

“N-No I’m fine. I was just enjoying myself at the moment.”

Spark looked back at Sock, asking for his opinion. He simply shrugged and shook his head, though he whisper something to her that causes her to nod her head along, mouth wide as her starry eyes looking at him with serious concentration. They seem to have a close relationship, though it reminded Toriel of how her own went before. The two’s dynamics seems different though, more open, and yet despite the light-hearted teasing they seem truly care for each other.

“You’re not the only person that’s curious.” A voice came from Toriel’s side, causing her to jolt in surprise. She looks beside her and saw yet another self of her, though her eyes are deep blue like the ocean.

Aqua giggled upon Toriel’s reaction, “ I sea that you're still getting used to how different we all are.” Her kid bounces out of her embrace and tugged Toriel down. As soon she leaned down, the small child planted a kiss on her nuzzle, then wiggling their eyebrows flirtatiously.

“O-Oh dear, I had a feeling they would get along very well.” Aqua laughed, “No kidding, I know you won’t be the last to fall victim to their charm.”

The conversation picked up on, and some others joined in when they discuss about recipes, even Reese decides to listen in when Spark shared the newest version of their pie recipe. It was truly an experience, for Toriel to be learning on many different things and most of all, to meet and talk with different counterparts in the multiverse. Her child was right about it, she enjoyed it immensely.

 

Eventually all good things must come to an end, and so does the picnic in the end of the world. Sock and Core reminded everyone that it is time to leave, and for once he was actually helping with packing and collecting any sort of trash that may have littered the place by the kids.

“da cat ‘s gonna have my head if its dirty ‘ere.” he said with a sleepy slur, then added, “be sure to count the kids, don’t wanna have one missin’ now, don’t we?” Sock winked at the end, earning a gloved smack from Spark right on his face for saying such morbid things, which was no better than his punning habit that she had yet to witness for herself since time running out.

“The sun doesn’t sink in this place, so I would help you to keep track of your time.” said Core, they had kept themselves a weird watch to make sure everyone don’t spend too long in this bizarre place, and each one leaving depending on the time passed on their respective universe.

Bidding goodbye and watching as her other selves and their children went into different directions, Toriel decides to go back to the way she came before where the door had changed into one of her house.

Opening the door, her suspicions was confirmed as the view of her living room greeted the two. The darkness seeping from outside told her that it was already late when they came back, and as soon as the door was closed, the condition of the room returns to its normal state.

“Frisk,” The child look on their mom with confusion,

“Thank you, I did enjoy the picnic.”

 Frisk smiled, signs something and went straight to their bed, planning to arrange yet another great plan to spend their time with their mother.

In the meantime, they still needed to ask Kali about opening an inter-dimensional mailbox and began texting on their phone as soon as they heard their mom pass by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyre : Hiya! First of all, go check the creators of this AU's! We will appreciate them and show them love for creating this lovely platform won't you? Good.
> 
> Secondly, how do you enjoy your thanksgiving? Take that its a little bit late asking that but still I'm curious! ( 0w0)/
> 
> Nilla : For us, we chatted all night with the exception of some times where I have to prep for dishes. Sweet popatoes rules and I won't accept any other reason for it... *menacing smile*
> 
> Also the reason why this were to released late because we encountered some technical difficulties soo... the editing process got slowed down to the max- then this happens.
> 
> Kyre : *shrugs nonchalantly* *lay on a mattress and rolls around*
> 
> Nilla : ...  
> Anyway that is all for this chapter, if you have something to ask you can go to the comment section below! We be sure to answer there or if you want to see more content regarding this story, visit the tumblr- [@crossroadscafe](crossroadscafe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kyre : *jumpscare* **AND FEAST YOUR EYES UPON THE BEAUTY THAT ISNT THERE!!!**
> 
> Nilla : *fell fabulously* 
> 
> Kyre : Until then, see you next time! (^w^)/


	5. Swap Your Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may want things to go one way, but the world may have different plans.  
> How dare.

“Urgh...”

 

The Cat stepped cautiously onto the cold tiles of the bathroom, and padded over to Kali hugging the toilet bowl closely as if it would anchor her to reality right there. They placed a paw over her bare arm, and then patted it, their retracted claws curling in a little bit to catch her attention.

 

“Nnn, not feeling good at all Beat. What is it?” she turned her head as if to look at them, but her eyes remained closed. Her face was pale and sweaty, and the movement seemed to pain her.

 

The Cat's tail flicked once, then twice, and they walked out with purpose. Kali sighed, opening her eyes and following her partner out to the business area, grabbing her glasses from the kitchen counter on the way. “Ugh, why did I decide to take off that curse today..?”

 

The Cat leaped onto the counter in the Crossroad's shop and purposefully nudged the mug there. It wasn't one of the café's styled teacups, but an ordinary over-sized coffee mug steaming with tea. The Cat meowed, as if it saying something along the lines of  _ 'Eat something now, you'll be dry-heaving later.' _

 

“I'm dry-heaving already. There wouldn't be any difference.” Kali complained, but sipped at the mug. “At least you grabbed the peaches and flower mix...”

 

Disregarding the complaints, they pushed the fruit bowl across the counter with their muzzle and stared sternly. Kali grabbed a grapefruit and a knife, slitting the skin before being able to dig through it. The next few minutes was of Kali dissecting even the membrane of the grapefruit slices off and setting it aside to get at the pulp.

 

“Happy?” she grumbled around her fingers after halfheartedly plopping the last of the pulp in her mouth. The black cat nudged the pile of rind, pith, and membrane with a flat look. “No one's coming today, I'm essentially calling in sick, remember?”

 

The Cat shook their head.  _ 'Not true, Chara's coming to exchange letters with the others.' _

 

“Yeah, that's not a thing, they can come and go at will.” Kali dismissed.

 

_ 'They're bringing Papyrus, Sans, and Undyne.' _

 

A few moments, and then a loud groan resonated through the cafe. Kali sat up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that passed through her.“Fiiine! I'll get dressed but I won't like it!”

 

_ 'I'd rather you eat more.' _ The Cat murmured through a warning grumble, but Kali stumbled through the hallway heedlessly. The cause of the trouble was set in the middle of the hallway, an open box that was now empty, but for a scribbled drawing of children taped to the bottom.

 

The door chimed in warning before the Cat could follow Kali through the kitchen and upstairs.

 

“Hello, Kali? Cat?”

 

From upstairs, they could hear Kali yell in exasperation, “NO! I AM NOT PREPARED FOR HAVING A SOCIAL LIFE TODAY DAMMIT!”

 

The Cat however, turned to pursue an entirely different strategy.

 

~

 

“Okay okay maybe I feel better... but shouldn't you go before they show up? I'm pretty sure Papyrus wouldn't know what to make of you, and Sans from this universe likely doesn't remember who you are.” Kali admitted, absentmindedly cleaning a paint brush in a cup of water. A couple of plates with crumbs scattered across them was on the counter, and the warmth in Kali's pale complexion returned so that her skin didn't retain the waxy quality from the beginning of the day. After a moment's consideration, the woman decides to dip the brush in the black matter melting from Gaster's body to continue brushing the picture.

 

“Did you.. just try to use me to paint?” He asked with perplexed look, one of his working eyes widening and then the eyelids dipped down in realization as he sighed with tired expression. The Cat purred on the counter as Gaster paused momentarily in rubbing their head, half-heartedly ignoring the amused chuckle from the human beside him with a fond smile on his cracked skull.

 

“By the way, can I just say it's really weird that you can still prep food even when you're all goopy like this? Plus, it didn't upset my stomach or anything.” Kali avoided answering him directly, and disappointed in the lack of pigment brushing onto the canvas’s surface, she then reverted back to using the paints scattered in the saucers around her.

 

Gaster huffed, but responded with a good-natured chuckle. “It's only natural to feel better after monster food. You were sick because you let ill intent infect your magic, so you need energy to overpower that curse. If you don't mind me asking, what was the curse on?”

 

“This book I'm keeping upstairs.” Kali put a thumb to the corner of her mouth and chewed the inside of her cheek. “I've still yet to figure out why someone would put a curse on a cookbook, or how Muffet got a hold of it, but I suppose I could see why she wanted it. There's some old recipes in there, some I haven't seen before.” Kali mused, reminding herself to make a copy for herself.

 

“Well, seeing as my brothers are likely to show up at any time, I'll excuse myself. I would like to discuss something with you though, so I'll simply wait upstairs for you to finish up.” Gaster drew himself up from the stool that he'd slouched over and with his hands brushing off imaginary dust, and moved past Kali. The cat dropped down from the counter to follow after, their red and yellow eyes glows with a glint of warning,

 

_ 'Take it easy, I'll be back soon.' _

 

“All right, see you in a bit, try not to melt through the floor or something. I'm pretty sure I can't explain what appears to be black sludge dripping into the kitchen or bathroom.” Kali joked, and only a few moments later did she sense a change in the air. Her eyes flashed stormy grey, and she dragged a fingernail through the wet paint in a long arcing motion before releasing the breath she held.

 

“Kali, we're here!” a child's voice called, stepping through the door, pausing before shaking their shaggy brown hair across their face. “Can I just say it's so weird that we're stepping out of the cafe, but not really?”

 

“You get used to it, Chara.” Kali went to the display glass to pull out chocolate muffin, as well as to put the canvas away. “Also don't knock this before you try it.”

 

“HELLO!.. WAIT, IS THIS THE SAME CAFÉ?! PAPYRUS, ARE YOU FOOLING WITH ALL OF US? BUT WITH A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT HUMAN?!” A hyperactive incarnation of Sans bounded through the door as Chara suspiciously took the muffin from Kali.

 

“nope muffin like that, bro.” Papyrus drawled.

 

“PAPYRUS I'M SURE THE CAFÉ HUMAN 2.0 DOESN'T APPRECIATE YOUR AWFUL PUNS!!” Sans lectured, his hands steadied around his hips in scolding motions, making the scene look even funnier.

 

Undyne stepped around the threatening chaos between the bros as Chara bit into the muffin and squeaked through a mouthful of chocolatey crumbs as the muffin started to drip chocolate all over their hands. “They're f-filled with c-chocolate?”

 

“Mm hm, like lava cakes. I had to put magic into them though, the chocolate filling tends to melt through otherwise and they make a mess.” Kali tapped the counter once, twice, briefly thinking about it before shaking her head. “Eh, I'll figure it out eventually. What can I do for you?”

 

“We're j-just p-passing through...” Undyne fidgeted, looking like she might say more with some patience. 

 

Chara went to dig out a letter from their pocket, getting chocolate goo all over and causing Undyne to grab some napkins prepared on one of the tables and dab delicately at the trail of sugary goo.

 

“i've got it, undyne.” Papyrus stepped in just as Chara placed the now sticky letter on the counter for Kali to slip into her back pocket with a light grimace from the fish woman and the stout skeleton.

 

“It's cool, I didn't like these jeans anyways...” she muttered, washing her hands in the sink,  “Get over here and wash it off, that stuff's sticky as all get out.” Kali was about to dry her hands when she notice a set of new details on the hamper. Ah, so that's where his hands went off to.  She took of the holey hand off the nail and toss it to the back counter, hoping that nobody noticed her or what she just did.

 

“I've been wondering, how do you manage this?” Chara waved expansively, trying to emphasize their point, their hands almost slapped Undyne in the process. “This isn't a determination thing.”

 

Undyne began wringing her hands more expressively than usual, the topic doubtlessly one of the most uncomfortable ones to bring up for her. Papyrus's face remained relaxed but his spine stiffened unnaturally straight, reminiscent of the majority of his counterparts. Kali could only recall one other Papyrus she's seen in passing that's been aware of the timelines and by extension, had the background to guess at how she runs the cafe.

 

“The cafe's not driven by any particular feeling or desire, if that's what you're asking. It's more like... an awareness.” Kali responded evasively, well aware of how her audience might take further explanation.

 

The kid peered suspiciously at her, their ruby eyes tracking the woman’s movements sharply. “That can't possibly be all.”

 

“Hey, what do you expect of someone who spends their days running a cafe?” she flicked water at the kid and stepped back laughing as they returned a full splash of water with exasperation. “I'm no wordsmith after all. I do have some fun tricks though.”

 

“OH, FUN TRICKS?” Sans picked up on the change of topic with relief at the opportunity to relax the tense atmosphere, the stars in his eyesockets glowing brighter. “WHAT KIND?”

 

“Oh, here lemme clear some space and get on a table.” Kali perked up. “I don't always get it right but it's super fun when I do!”

 

She pulled away the chairs and tables surrounding the area the gang seated , and created a wide radius before climbing up on a table across, the table tilting somewhat unevenly as she put her weight on it. She could feel her magic pulsing somewhat unsteadily from the effects of the curse earlier. 

 

“Magic won't be a problem though,” Kali dismissed out loud to those worried readers with a mischievous smile. “'Kay, ready? Don't blink!”

 

“What is she g-going to d-do? G-gymnastics?” Undyne said under her breath to Papyrus. Sans and Chara watched with interest.

 

Kali turned away from the open space, and then stepped forward to the edge before launching herself back. For a second it looked like Kali was going to land straight onto her head, and Undyne nearly darted forward to grab her in a panic just as Kali slipped away through the floor.

 

She appeared again from the ceiling in an upside down free fall, her eyes flashing storm cloud grey and a silver border. “See?”

 

“It’s-”

 

She disappears and reappears, her sentences fragmented in a free fall, not quite totally gone but not always totally there either, sometime there but sometimes it sounded afar.

 

“-really tough-”

 

“-to get this-”

 

“-completely-”

 

“-vertical!”

 

Perplexed, they watch her a few more rounds, the silence broken by Sans asking, “DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU FEEL SICK EVENTUALLY?!” His question was emphasized by how his brows furrowed as he tried to follow her movement through and out of the cafe.

 

“Nah.” She shrugged in falling past him again.

 

“This is-”

 

“-the first time-”

 

“-I got it-”

 

“-down though.-”

 

“I'm usually-”

 

“-falling out-”

 

“-of orbit-”

 

“-by now.”

 

Undyne put a hand to her chin, thinking hard, “How d-do you g-get out of that?”

 

“W-what?” Kali gulped. The next few cycles was just a process of watching dismay pass her face and stuttering uncertainties and picking up more speed. Chara seemed like they already got sick by proxy watching her, their head had turned away long since she began falling faster.

 

“Uh-”

 

“Wel-”

 

“U-”

 

“May-” “-be-” “-li-” “-ke-”

 

Suddenly, she was shooting out from a vertical portal and was thrown bodily into the table she originally stood on with a loud crashing sound and Sans giving an unusually high pitched shriek of shock. “OHMYSTARS! ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN?!”

 

“you could've asked one of us, y'know.” Papyrus told the clutter of tables, sauntering over to look for signs of life. A light bounding sound from the hallway, and the cat appeared to excavate through the mess. “probably could've pulled you out with less trouble.”

 

“Ow, my everehthin'...” a small whimper sounded from the mess, and Chara turned from the mess in front of them to laugh helplessly against the counter. Kali pushed off the tables, holding her nose as blood dripped past her chin.

 

_ 'What did I tell you about taking it easy? _ ' The Cat mewed sternly.

 

“I'm okay-h,” Kali said breathlessly through the blood cascading. A new line of blood gathered at her hair line, swelled, and dripped past her forehead. “I wush jusht fu- meshing around.”

 

_ 'You better go in the baths after this, I can't tell everywhere you may be injured. _ ' the cat ordered.

 

“Yesh MOM.” Kali risked letting go of her tender nose when she reached the counter and had a new gush of blood coat her hand. “Ewww groshhh...”

 

_ 'Tilt your head back.'  _ The cat mewled with stern look as they scoot close, licking some of the blood off her face and purring at a soothing frequency while Chara pet them. 

“HUMAN THAT IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE AMOUNT OF BLOOD LOSS!!” Sans jumped over a knocked over table and nabbed the entire napkin dispenser. “YOU'RE HALLUCINATING THAT SOMEONE ELSE IS TALKING TO YOU!”

 

“Thanksh,” Between tilting her head back and Sans shoving half the napkins into her face, the blood flow gradually abated. “Thish ishn't my day.”

 

_ 'Obviously.'  _

  
Papyrus wondered if there was something about the cat he was missing, and Undyne just watched the back and forth between the human and the cat with rapt fascination. Maybe her 'human history' has some basis after all?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nilla: Happy New Year Everybody!!! We managed to update right in time for New Years, but don't relax just yet.  
> Kyre: That's right, we've got a new update coming REAL soon ^w^  
> Nilla: So, keep an eye out! And let us know what your New Years Resolution is! :D We wanna know!  
> Nilla & Kyre: See ya soon! X3


	6. Fell Through A Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the picture in the water forms a perfect reflection of the world around.

 

"' _Don't need your tea_!' he said, ' _It'll be fine._ ' he said. I will make sure I pour the goddamn liquid down your throat, burns and all while you clean up this mess with your sorry ass!" Kali grumbled as she took out a mop and another bucket before the tall skeleton could throw up on the floor, again. Despite the harsh words and exasperated demeanor, she rubbed the back of his battle armor sympathetically, while slowly guiding the poor skeleton to the back office. Undyne seems to be able to handle the nausea better, as she sat straight in one of the chairs, but her eyes remain fixed on the golden flower patterned teacup and she sipped her tea on autopilot, although she was supposed to do that BEFORE the 'switch', not afterwards.

Of the universe commonly referred to as “Underfell”, the only members present were the skeleton brothers, Undyne, and Alphys. Sans remained seated quietly, allowing the members of his team to take over even as he studied Kali's every answering movement and mannerism. Despite being in charge of the entire operation, Kali seemed rather ordinary as far as mages went, and thus stood out in stark contrast to her surroundings. Her gold-brown hair didn't quite conceal the necklace-styled watch that hung down, nor the shifting hazel in her bespectacled eyes. There was a sense of reservation, a studiousness to her demeanor that suggested experience with the unexpected. Otherwise, the plain black tank top and jeans absolutely gave no indication that she was in the business of universe hopping.

“ _All we need to do is spellin' some kind of mumbo jumbo, and step out THIS door?! Ngah, that’s easy!”Undyne yelled while the cat seems to wince at the strong volume._

“ _NYEH, YOU’RE RIGHT! I ASSURE YOU THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYYRUS WILL BE FINE WITOUT YOUR STUPID TEA.” The cat winces further, but its eyes are shining in something equivalent to a mischievous twinkle. Kali smiles sheepishly, but her eyes are furrowed in DEAD worry._

“ _that’s all ya need to do boss, good luck.” Sans leaned a bit further against the pole supporting the ceiling, “i’ll ketchup with ya later.” He added a little wink to taunt the two monsters, effectively pissing them off a bit and thus ensuring the victims suffer for their stubbornness as they walk through the door without another word._ _Kali gave him a frustrated look even as she served him a cup of tea._

“ _That was a dick move Sans.”_

Remembering the incident a few moments ago makes Sans chuckle a little. Damn, if only he had a bottle of mustard to drink, laughing about this prank would be more satisfying!

 

"S-So how does this work? We just stepped o-outside h-how did we end up inside a-again?!" Alphys, despite being smart enough to drink the tea before with Sans, still experienced the effects judging from the extra stutter in her speech, likely because it's hardest for first timers to adjust. "And how the f-fuck are you here a-also?? Weren't you s-supposed to be, I don't know, left behind?!"

Kali sighed exasperatedly, propping her glasses back up on her nose and looking at the cat with tired eyes. The black cat rolled its red and golden eyes and jumped down behind the counter, as a human surface from the spot the feline had jumped to, muttering a pained sound while the door to the kitchen swings lightly. They wore an over-sized black coat and black khaki pants, their short hair seemed almost as if it were darker than the void just as the cat had been. The person snatch up a cold bottle of cola from the showcase before they begin to talk at all, while Kali guided the violently ill Papyrus to the back office to prepare a particularly strong brew. Retching could be heard along with Kali's voice, pitched low in a soothing murmur. Despite initial impressions, she seemed incapable of being truly aloof. Must be a human thing.

 

"The answer is simple really," The new addition said in light tone, "-this place is in the middle of multiverse. there's only ONE Warbler's Café in every multiverse. Y'all can't see it but there's a lot of different scenery from multiple universes from that window." They pointed to the window, where the scenery remained fixed even when the monsters arrived, though different from where they came from.

Whereas the inside of the café was mostly insignificant with the exception of a strange clock with several pointing arrows in a disarray on the wall, the view was simply ephemeral by nature, shots of light darting through the split sky. Swirling was a divide between night and day, the red hazy streak of sunset outlining the difference between the two. Stars could be seen fixed like a smear of glittering dust in the fiery divide, but nowhere else. The two separate skies were strangely blank, almost crisp in appearance. It was clear that they were nowhere that could possibly exist naturally. Though this extraordinary view could not be seen by first time traveler, it was still too beautiful to describe, even when sometimes words couldn't match it's true beauty. Perhaps one day they could bring these guys for a tour to the 'real' outside.

Sans looked at the red and golden eyed person, with a gaze full of questions, "if that's how it works how 'bout the store that other BP's chick 'owned'? won't it work the same?"

As the most experienced member in hopping space, although admittedly nothing of this magnitude, he'd been able to process the glimpses they'd caught of the alternate universes. Those possibilities that can and had happened, produced significantly different worlds as minor changes accumulated over time. One of the oddest things he noted, was that not all of the cafés were being tended to by Kali. In fact, most of them appeared be in other people's hands- humans and monsters alike.

The person's response was to chugged their drink, while their expression turned into glee, "Nice question! Now for those cafés that we 'let go', those universes are too young or not sturdy enough to handle any sort of traveling. So Kali put em in good hands 'til the world's stable enough. Not for a long shot though, once its good enough, it’ll be back in our hands again." They propped themselves back onto the showcase and took another bottle, then throwing Sans a bottle of cold mustard. Although surprised, the skeleton finds himself grateful for the gesture by downing the cold liquid, much to Undyne’s disgust.

 

Alphys shifted her glasses, not paying attention to the scene beside her, instead looking even more curious, "W-What would make a world unstable? Can’t y-you just open your s-s-shop anyw-where you want since you can go everywhere? What k-kind of q-q-qualification does one world need to open a m-multiverse traveling business?" They looked at the yellow monster with their red and golden eyes as if it was the dumbest question she could ask, effectively pissing her off. Instead of answering, they just pointed back at her, waiting and patiently until the answer come itself.

 

It doesn't took long for the royal scientist to figure it out though.

 

"Its magic right?! Or more specifically the barriers breaking! The sudden breaking process causes some kind of jolt to the world system, like a short circuit!"

The person snapped their fingers, "Exactly, and by not doing any sort of 'Travel' to that world we allow time to repair the wires so to speak, by givin' it the needed space. Also, magic won't be formed in the atmosphere so soon after the break, so it's gonna take more time before Kali can finally transfer people to those universe."

They sat at a stool near the counter, opening their new bottle of soda when Kali returns from the back office, "Similarly, I also don't open 'service' to those world because without free magic in the air, it would need us to use our own. When you travel I can help you by pinpointing the exact world you going to land, but at places that lack magic? Nuh uh, it's like wrapping a string around the thin air. I need something solid to maintain the portal, which takes more magic than just making sure the track stays on the right path." The sound of boots can be heard shuffling behind her, it seems Papyrus has recovered enough to walk.

 

"Okay, I don't need your nerding, just tell me why I need to be here as well?!" Undyne seems to have gotten past her hangover, already starting to be rude. "And while you're at that, tell me why you need Alphys as well." Kali smiled secretively, while somehow the person from before has disappeared from sight and the cat with gold and red eyes hopped back up on the counter. Automatically, she begins petting the cat, giving particular attention to behind the ears as it leans and purr softly from the affection given.

"I need to send Papyrus and Sans to another place in this next world. To help my doppelganger there." Papyrus's expression quickly turns to one of worry, making the girl smile reassuringly, "Don't worry, its completely nausea-free. Just pretend you guys fell down a hole and 'accidentally' ended up there, capiche?" Sans just nods, while Papyrus who had been receiving the same talk while he'd been barfing his nonexistent guts out, decides not to question any further. Kali pushes a bag with something wrapped into Sans' hands. It clanks and rattles in the transfer, the sound not unlike bone. “Incidentally... hold onto this for that 'self' will you? It could be useful in the future.”

Sans barely had time to pocket the mysterious package, having noted that the awful scrawl said 'Nilla' not Kali, before Kali scooted them to the door again. Giving them the sweetest smile she has, she says, "Have a nice trip~" before shoving the two down a portal that looks like the inside of a tornado. Yelling and cussing could be heard until the door closed by itself with a subdued click.

She makes a show of clapping her hands together and brushing them off with a far-off look in her eyes, her lips curled into a somewhat unsettling smirk. She seems to have a little too much fun pushing them off with little to no explanation.

She strides over to the counter to prepare a cup of peach and flower tea, offering some to the remaining ladies before being rejected. With a shrug, she brews enough hot water for only herself and eats an apple from a bowl on the counter. It made for an awkward few minutes of the Undyne and Alphys simply staring at her and the cat. However, she seems relieved just to have something to eat, the apple disappearing with the exception of the seeds and the stem. She finishes another one as she pours hot water into a cup full of a strange crystalline powder as well as a strainer full of leaves before Undyne finally can't take the silence anymore.

“NGAHHH!!! Seriously why are we just sitting here?! We can't possibly just be here to wait for those dorks to come back!” She yelled, with her hands on her hips and leaning forward menacingly. Kali sighed, the steam from the teacup she was holding wafting a mild sweet scent in Undyne's face. A bored Undyne was never a good thing, particularly from the Underfell universe. Even if she doesn't mean harm, she's not particularly sorry for her destructive tendencies either.

 

"No, you're not waiting for them, just me. The sugar sets my head right. As for Alphys and you, Undyne, I have a mission for you two. A **DANGEROUS** mission that needs brawl and brain. Lots of violence, action, maybe even a little romance. So, are you two up for a job?" Kali asks with a lopsided grin, her crooked canines peeking out for the first time before she drinks her first slow sip of tea. Undyne slam her fist on the table, lips smirk to show her sharp teeth, while Alphys gives the Gate Keeper a menacing smile.

 

"Why don't 'cha say so?? Ex-Captain of Royal Guard and its Royal Scientist at yer service."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nilla: This wasn't supposed to take this long. ^_^; Oh well, it's here. Fun fact, I did not intend to update this often this week!  
> Kyre: ._.  
> Nilla: *flails* N-nyeh! But all of them are really small chapters so it doesn't really matter! You write huge updates!  
> Kyre: Nah, just kidding with ya! ;) But y'know, Valentine's day was this month...  
> Nilla: Yeah? . . . OH RIGHT! We have an update for that!  
> Kyre and Nilla: So look forward to it soon!


	7. A Peaceful Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To form foam on the forearm is to try and lick the elbow off from where they're from.

The Crossroad's Cafe's quiet was interrupted first with an incessant beeping, then a dull thunk that reverberated through the floorboards of the upstairs bedroom. Hardly disturbed, the silence resumed for a few minutes before the pile of blankets and human at the side of the bed began shifting. The walls of the room, bathed in a steady grey light, was bordered by displays of butterfly after butterfly, blues, greens, oranges, yellows, all bordered by various shades of black, white, and sepia browns.

 

The lump on the floor slowly migrated to one of many bookshelves crammed between the frames of butterflies and groped around the bottom of shelf for a pair of glasses before emerging from the makeshift cocoon of blankets with a drawn out yawn. Kali blinked for a few moments, clearly still not awake, and tossed the butterfly printed sheets back on the bed.

 

_You better at least have your glasses on, Kali._ The Cat showed up at the doorway, tail flicking expectantly. _Oh good, the sheets are on the bed. That's better than what I was expecting._

 

Kali grunted noncommittally, what clearly passed for communication after a 24 hour sleep, and started tugging half-heartedly at the stuffed wardrobe drawers before just sitting back and staring back at the Cat.

 

_Keep at it, I'll just feed myself today._

 

A silent thumbs up, and long sigh that threatened to lapse back into deep sleep again. Kali stumbled almost drunkenly down the stairs almost half an hour later in camo capris and a paint splattered and torn baggy black shirt. The effect was chaotic rather than stylistic, and at some point it looked like someone might've wrote on it but the paint faded out. Red paw prints spotted the shoulder.

 

A person sat on the other side of the counter, red eyes glancing to Kali amusedly, and downing a coke. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Mm.” Kali hummed. She grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and slowly ate it, and then planted her face on the counter. The person looked to her, then her hair.

 

“You're still a mess.” They seemed to have expected this though, pulling jet-black hair from their own face as they move around the counter with a brush they brought downstairs and working out the tangles in Kali's hair from sleeping too long.

 

“... I'm a little more awake now.” Kali told them, and they stopped. “Can we head into town today? I think I need some supplies before I get to work.”

 

“ All right. Let me get changed.”

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

 

“I'm a macho macho man~ I wanna beee a macho man! Macho macho, mucho mucho man!” Kali sang, bouncing with each word like it gave her life, as she dug through bolts of cloth and examined different materials. The cat as usual, weaved between her legs, as their own form of dancing since the feline was limited to head movements and intricate steps that almost look too fluid for an animal. A person wearing a black jacket was also looking around the store, as they visibly trying to hold down a snort in public.

 

She tugged on a heavy light icy blue fabric, holding it out under the light to examine the effect. There was silver thread running through the weave, and she frowned and pushed it back, still singing under her breath, “Body body, wanna feel my body...”

 

“I certainly wouldn't mind~!”

 

“Holy fuckmuffins on a flapjack sundae!” Kali yelped, and hid behind the fabric she pulled out- as much as someone could hide with their legs clearly visible. Muffet was clearly amused at the effect, as Kali sunk further behind the fabric with a flush, her hazel-gray eyes desperately looking everywhere for her partner who had mysteriously disappeared from between her legs, narrowly avoiding getting crushed beneath. “How on earth did you find me, Muffet?” She kept looking around, now noticing that a person wearing a black jacket had exited the store in a rather hurried pace.

 

“Ahuhuhu! It's not hard to find you when you're the only one singing The Village People in the whole fabric store, dearie.” Muffet pointed out with one hand, as she used the other two to quickly appraise a bolt of fabric and gently tug Kali's fabric shield down. “So tell me, what you looking for?”

 

“Oh, a really specific shade of blue... it's for a long coat that a human mage in a manga wears originally.” Her eyes lit up, the silver border seeming to shrink as the hazel warmth contracts around her pupils. “He also travels from universe to universe, but he travels with a group of other of people, all of whom have different wishes to fulfill!”

 

Muffet nods along, allowing Kali a few moments to nerd ramble, the topic matter wasn't particularly interesting to her, but the way the shirt would slip down her shoulder with each motion certainly was. Kali caught a hold of herself with a small cough, “So yeah, you know, that's just my thing. How's the book treated you? Nothing weird and curse-like kicking in?”

 

“No no, you were quite thorough in lifting the curse.” Muffet assured her. Kali nodded, glancing away to the fabric again. She seemed to be determined to be more interested in the task than Muffet, and it was starting to bug the monster. “Is there something wrong? You seem awfully engrossed in that particular pattern.”

 

“Er, it's really close to what I want, but it's not quite right.” She fingered the cloth. “There's no silver highlights in the robe of the comic, so even though it's easy to find plain white fur to line the hood, and dark blue thread to embroider the sleeves with the proper snowflake pattern, this is the only material in this part of the store that matches comes close to being blue-white.”

 

“Why don't you ask me?” Muffet suggested, seeing Kali look up sharply with a perplexed look. “I'm a spider dearie, I can make my own silk and weave my own clothes. It might be a bit of a long process, but I can take out the silver threads and replace it with plain white silk.”

 

For a moment pure silence reigned, Kali's eyes growing huge, and the spider could've sworn she broke the woman. She finally breathed between her hands, pressed together almost as if in prayer, “OH. MY. GOD, that would be literally perfect!!!”

 

It's hard to look away when the human looked so impressed, but she did have to get something out of the bargain. “There is one thing though, it's dreadfully boring so you will have to come over to keep me entertained in the mean time.”

 

“Oh, um...” Kali glanced away, a distinct flush rising to her cheeks. It's easy to tell what she's thinking of the word 'entertained', but Muffet suppressed a mischievous grin as Kali shook her head of the notion and responded, “Okay then, deal!”

 

If only other butterflies looked quite as lovely as her when caught in the spider's web.

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

 

She held perfectly still. Almost like a living statue, the only sign of life was the way the color in her eyes pulsed steel grey, to storm grey, to straight silver, before leaf green slowly leeched back with a slow exhale. She held a long golden staff far from herself, the shape of the metallic design flaring out into crystals like a radial fan with a single lavender crystal in the middle of it, the crystal tapered at both ends. After a point, Kali was able to relax completely, and allow her mind to rest once more. She leaned back in the workbench chair, tapping the tapered end of it against the ground and closing her eyes.

 

A few moments later, an excited smile tugged the corners of her mouth up, and she was up in an instant. “BEAT CHECK IT OUT!!! I ENCHANTED A STAFF AND A COUPLE OF RINGS!”

 

_Alphys and Undyne will be pleased, but how are you doing? Magic stable?_

 

Kali could feel a shift in the air near the doorway, the even gaze of a person looking at the shop. Crystal and metallic dust all over the place, worn out sandpaper in the trash bin, different tools placed out of the way and a polishing cloth and matching engraved golden bands on the desk itself. After all, the final touches were magical in nature, so there had been little need for most of the major workshop tools that day.

 

“I'm fine worrywart,” Kali responded dismissively. “Also, you ditched me back at the store! How could you leave me alone with Muffet like that?! Do you have any idea how embarrassed and awkward I was?”

 

_Sorry,_ the voice said, sounding truly regretful, _I had to pick up a call, it was important._

 

Kali throws her right hand into the air, the other hand still holding the staff, “How does that even work? You're a cat!”

 

_Exactly._ Kali sighed deeply as she played her newly made staff around the room. _Anyway, who is this Fai again?_

 

“What?! I thought you know who he is!”

 

_I don't read the manga or watch it like you do, I only have the artbooks_. The wispy whispering voice had become even more distanced, while the footsteps were coming closer. Kali squealed, both from being annoyed that Beat didn't know who Fai is and from excitement for her nerd side to show up.

 

"Alright, he's the guy with the robe I'm wearing right now, usually drawn with a staff 'cuz he's a mage y'know? He's actually a different person than who he says he is, but it's actually his dead twin, so it kinda doesn't QUITE matter, you can still just call him by his name?! OH and he turns into a vampire halfway, so he's actually more of a mage vampire now... unless, wait, didn't the other guy eat half his magic with his eyeball? So is he even mage strong now?!!! I don't even... it's tough to explain."

 

Kali paused to catch her breath, cheeks red both from the flush of excitement after rambling and the warmth radiated from wearing such thick cosplay, "Anyways, he DOES eventually get better again from all of his super dark angsty past which is totally a result of my OTP and I don't care WHO thinks it's just friends, I SHIP IT!!!"

 

And as she said so, she swung her hands expressively downward, swiping the 6'5” staff in the air with one hand and eliciting a where a high pitched scream from somewhere near the door room. The woman's eyes widened enough as she screamed as well, startled and swinging around to investigate the source of the unholy scream.

 

 

There, lying beneath the door frame was a puddle of black goop who shifted and contorted on the floorboards, anyone who wasn't familiar with it would definitely be frightened by it. Kali kept observing as a piece of white floats on the puddle, forming a very familiar cracked face, looking undeniably annoyed by this whole predicament.

 

Smiling sheepishly, Kali put down the staff gently and walk towards the now forming goop. ”Whoops..? Sorry, didn't see you there.”

 

“Normally you seem to be quite aware of anyone's comings and goings.” Gaster huffed. “What changed?”

 

“Oh... I was enchanting things so it's harder to noticed when someone arrives during that time. I was also talking to the Cat but they seem to be going farther away and I dunno why.” Kali crossed her arms, slowly swinging the staff back and forth like a pendulum by changing how she gripped it. She sulked, “I swear they're more secretive than Sans, and that's saying something.”

 

“I see... well, perhaps you ought to get more acquainted with your surroundings before you go swinging that staff around.” Gaster remarked, retaining his form slowly but surely. “I must admit, I didn't suspect such a room existing when I first saw this cafe. How many secrets of your own are you holding, Kali?”

 

“Oh the whole place is like that.” Kali waved dismissively. “We have a hot spring chamber you can get to through the kitchen, but also a basement where I can process food. It's how this cafe manages to stand out regardless of which universe it exists in, after all.”

 

Kali moved past him, ignoring the slightly perplexed look on his skull, “I need to get something to eat, that enchantment took me a really long time. How's Papyrus and her doing?”

 

“Today, she felt someone's intent and protected my little brother.” Gaster stated plainly. “So they're advancing quite easily, I'd say. Her magical awareness is growing even if she's plainly unaware of anything physical.”

 

“Truly an unusual human,” Kali stopped at the bottom of the stairs, her gaze on the the children's post box, with a bittersweet smile. “Most of us are much more plainly aware of our physicality, our weight, our height, our identity, our place in the universe... but that girl truly does live through her her mind. It allows her an occasional prescience, but only if someone really sucks at keeping their thoughts to themselves.”

 

“Hm...” Gaster watched her carefully. “You speak as if you know her.”

 

“I do.” Kali closed her eyes with a slight shake of her head. “She's a sweet girl, and she makes Papyrus happy. I couldn't ask for anything more.”

 

“How... kind.” Gaster responded neutrally, well aware of the odd protectiveness that Kali approaches Papyrus with, regardless of the universe.

 

“Not kind. Please don't pussyfoot around me Gaster.” Kali mumbled. “I just redirect my feelings into something... well, something different. I'm sure she'd be able to figure it out, but I don't have words for it myself.”

 

She pushed around a few things in the fridge, and then sighed. “Actually, I'm not that hungry. I'll just grab something light that I can eat in the bath.” She set some fruit on the counter and disappeared down basement stairs quickly. He could hear her footsteps echoing on the stairs as she reappeared with an unlabeled wine bottle.

 

“... I'm probably going to regret my curiosity, but you were serious about an entire hot spring being inside this building?” Gaster asked dubiously watching her dig through a utensil drawer before finding a corkscrew.

 

Kali gave him a sly smile. “I'll wear a bathing suit if you really want to find out?”

 

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

 

Several bottles of wine later, and who knows how much time passing, and Kali and Gaster were all but shit-faced, and showing it visibly by the time the Cat came back to check on her.

 

“Oh heyyy, if you 'err shtill bein put toh-gether, then I can dho this still, right?” Kali gently pulled the loose pieces of Gaster's skull to her face like a mask. The heavy black substance that made up Gaster's being cloaked loosely around her, dragged along with the pieces of his skull like a thick miasma through the water.

 

_It's too late in the night to play puzzles guys,_ The Cat groaned, watching Kali let go and watch with childish glee as Gaster reassembled. _Especially jigsaw. It's bed time for the two of you._

 

“Oh no, I really should be going-” Gaster tried to excuse himself even as the Cat had Kali pulled up in the air, springwater pouring from her and then slowing to a rapid drip.

 

“No man, stay overnight! You can cook in the morning even when I'm-” She stopped a moment to think, temporarily distracted by the towel the Cat directed to wrapping around her like a blanket. “I'm... half-asleep! Ya, last time I accidentally used cumin in eggs instead of black pepper! Gross!”

 

“Look, I know you're drunk, and I know that I'm drunk, but... I have no idea what we're talking about right now.” Gaster chuckled, and managed to take another swig of monster produced wine without spilling it into the spring. “This is fun though, the first time I can appreciate being... goop I suppose, rather than shards.”

 

Kali cheered even through the towel drying her off , “Heck yeah being goop is awesome! Listen to me, you can make freakin' ten-tackles? Wait not uhhmmm-ermmm tentacles! Yeah that, you know what thash means dontcha? You-you, you're one kinky skelly with magicky goopy tentacles!” She starts giggling to the point of nearly falling back into the hot spring, the Cat patiently placing her far from the water's edge to carefully lift Gaster's amorphous form from the spring. The particles of his matter seemed to vibrate from the heat of the springs before settling down and becoming slightly more corporeal.

 

“Ahhh, I'm just sexually frustrated today...” Kali murmured, minimal slur this time though her drunken flush no less present even outside the hot spring water. “Y'wanna know what happened today? I nearly got jumped by Muffet, just thiiis close to blowing up in the store.”

 

She made a pinching motion, not quite letting her fingers touch before continuing, “Dude it's just... you have no idea what it's like having something you DO want but there's no way in hell you can have-!”

 

Gaster had to be wrapped more tightly in magic to squeeze out odd drops of water. “Oh believe me dear, I do in fact-” He replied, taking another swig with one of his conjured hands, and the others taking charge of the drying off process leaving the cat to sigh and bat around a piece of cotton while they wait for the two to dry off completely. “-find your problems relatable. After all, it's not like I can maintain a relationship from inside the void. Even with my own family, I can see them, but I can't...”

 

Kali nodded exaggeratedly, “They're there, but you can't touch.”

 

Gaster paused, about to take a drink but seeming to sober up enough to reconsider. “... Yes.”

 

Kali shrugged, taking very little notice of her own words, simply says, “Y'know what, 'sfine you can touch-”

 

Looking up from the cotton ball, the cat interrupted firmly, _Okay I'm separating you both, BEFORE you make mistakes that you'll regret._

 

“D'aww you're such a pussy,” Kali giggled.

 

_Kali, I'm a cat._

 

“Ehehe, I know~” she sinks down onto her butt with her knees pressed together and just falls over onto her back. She contemplates what she said before it turns into another giggle fit. “Still a pussy.”

 

_To bed with you._ The cat had Kali floating in the air once more, and carried her to her room to pass out in her still messy bed, while Gaster was still suspended in the air- sleeping. _And we'll be working on this alcohol tolerance issue starting with tomorrow evening._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyre : Hi, hi peeps, its us again! (0w0)7
> 
> Nilla : Heck yeah it is!! (9^w^)9 So how did you do, enjoy this mini chapter of mis-adventure?
> 
> Kyre : *mulls over for a sec* Buut, they only went to a clothing store..?
> 
> Nilla : Ehehe- Hic! I know~ of course they did...
> 
> Kyre : Hold on- *snatches Nilla and sniffs* You ate those wine chocolates again didn't you?
> 
> Nilla : ... *slams the matress and immediately snooze*
> 
> Kyre : *sigh* Aigh't, that's all for this chapter folks! Hit us on [Tumblr](https://crossroadscafe.tumblr.com/) if you got any questions or just go comment at the comment section down below! In the meantime- *looks over expectantly to Nilla*
> 
> Nilla : Zzz....
> 
> Kyre : See ya later (^w^)/


	8. Ride Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Alphyne is a go!

"Alright, ok..." A nervous sigh, then a cold monotone order follows, "...A1 to A5."

The chess piece moved, the white queen eviscerating yet another black rook, decapitating its head from the body. The piece fell and rolled across the floor to end up on the same pile in the corner where the other vanquished pieces were displayed. The pile belonged to the voice, strangely calm and unperturbed by the scene as the enemy made another move, attempting to block her way. The lure had been taken and trap been laid, for the next piece too, fell to the hand of her Rook. Said Rook was grinning widely as she swayed her axe, destroying the stone player into nothing but bitter dust.

Yes, 'she'.

The golden scales of the Rook glittered in the light as she stood on guard, knowing that the game isn't over and the threat still very much present until the game ended. A quick glance behind her, sighting the being, skin as blue as deep water and brilliant red hair tied in a messy braid. The knight could tell even from afar that her fins vibrate intensely as a thumb stroked her chin in order to assess the situation.

Undyne's eye shone behind the thickness of her glasses, not capable of hiding her deadly mind from the world. "A5 to A6." The yellow Rook moved in a swift leap, axe held above her head in mighty jump as she crossed an entire tile to cut down her enemy with absolute precision straight across its neck. Poor thing didn't even got a chance to protect itself, its body soon crumbling to dust while the head rolled sideways to join the trophies.

"Gee 'Dyne, How Many More 'Till We're Done?" The Rook yelled across the room, a yellow scaled lizard monster, to the second platform where her companion stood. It seemed to distract her, but not so much to the point it moved the fish from her spot.

She answered with by yelling, although her voice cracked from rarely ever projecting, "5 moves!! Hang in there Alphys." It wasn't encouragement, as much as a direct order.

Alphys let her axe drop to the tile, no cracks arising from the impact of the heavy weapon, something that she had fully expected due to the nature of the place they were in. "YOU Should Hang On! There's Literally No Rail Guards Up There, I'm Just Bored.."

The truth was, this battle was completely one-sided for someone as powerful as Alphys was and since it was supposed to mimic the old ways of monster battle, it takes a whole turn to beat even one ass. So far all that she had to face was the pawns, yet it still didn't satisfy her aside from the safety of her trusted companion and girlfriend.

"I'll make the last 10 quick! Then hopefully this botched tile would go down..."

"Hope So, 'Cuz Otherwise Ya Gonna Have To Jump Babe." Said the warrior reaching deep and using the pet names to mostly calm herself, "-Don't Worry Though, If It Comes To That I'll Catch Ya!" She added a wink at the end, knowing the other would be able to catch the hint despite the stress.

True to her words, Undyne starts to sway a little on the platform before immediately crouching with her knees close to her chest, " **Not** the time to joke about my phobia Al!"

Alphys chuckled, for the prodigy titled as Royal Scientist Undyne sure had strange fears. _That's Okay Though,_ the warrior thinks to herself _, It Just Makes Her Yandere Girlfriend Looks 9001% Cuter. They Always Do When They're In Distress_ _After All._

Now, time to get ready for the next moves.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

For the worst possible outcome to actually happen was a bit of a stretch, but it seemed like even life itself was toying with the couple. Undyne looked down, still stuck on the same floating platform thirty feet off ground. She's looking more and more skittish as time passes, still refusing to do the so called 'Leap of Faith'.

"C'mon Babe, I Know Ya Got A Pussy But Don't Be One!!!" Alphys yelled from below, axe embedded in the floor.

Undyne knew that all she have to do was to jump and Alphys will surely catch her, but her soul didn't understand that and chose to ground her on what it knew as a safe place- even if by all means, it was only about as wide as a meter square.

The fish lady had considered it of course, the moment she leapt onto the platform she already had an idea it would lift her high enough to see the schematics of the chess board, however what she hadn't calculated was how high the tile would bring her.

_Not the biggest miscalculation though_ , she admitted bitterly to herself, but the remark didn't really help to solve the predicament on hand.

Meanwhile Alphys stood still right under her platform, even from afar the monster could sense that her partner was growing anxious. She'd have the entire kingdom if by chance they met an Alphys on a moody day because it would be gone before a blink.

"Earth To Moon, Earth To Moon!! Babe?!" There's no use, Undyne is now in her own world of escapism, faraway attempt to get her focus would be useless.

Spinning her gears Alphys tries to think of better ways of reaching Undyne. A clattering sound rang from near her legs, pointing that in the middle of walking in circles she had accidentally kicked something on the floor. Looking at the still shaking object, Alphys wondered why it was still clammering against the floor until she get close to it.

Now THAT is a brilliant idea! Rrah-Ha-Hah!!

Undyne sat tight in her spot, fins twitching slightly as her instincts bring her down from inside her own head to tell her that there's amiss in this situation. It didn't take her long to realize that it had gotten quiet, too quiet in a temple residing outside time and space. Anything that's outside of ordinary would immediately gone noticed and in this particular case, the lack of distinct noise from her mate was the final answer.

"A-Alphys? What's going on?!"

No answer, just her own voice echoes throughout the room with wind hustle in the distance. "Not funny you bitch, answer me!!!" She yelled again, with a hint of panic and frustration.

Gathering what's left of her courage, Undyne braved herself to peek down and spotted the yellow that stuck from the black and white tile like a sore thumb. Part of her was relieved, while the other part of her felt there was something seriously wrong with this situation.

"ORAAAAAHH!!!"

...Yet the thought was waaay too late.

The object of their mission flew at a high velocity straight into the fish monster's face, hitting her square on the forehead and with enough impact to send Undyne's whole body tumbling backwards and fell off the small platform.

Even in that moment, shock had overtaken her so that she didn't even yell when she fell, neither when her descent was suddenly halted by a bulky cushion. Undyne looked around, wide eyed, and her face was greeted by a grinning smile with a hint of smugness smeared all over the tooth.

"Heh, Told'cha I'll Catch~" Alphys whispered with unusual crack in her voice.

Undyne still looked at her with eyes of bewilderment and awe, and then slowly she said, "It's true... My whole life just flashed right there..." Alphys was about to ask what she meant before the blue scaled monster broke into tears.

"B-Babe?!"

Undyne still wore the same shocked expression she had when Alphys caught her, yet with the tears streaming down her cheeks and passing her glasses Alphys found the scene a little more unsettling.

"Babe, I'm Sorry- Hey, Lookie Here.." The warrior sat down, desperately trying to calm her mate down, licking off the stray tears off her cheeks and the bruise with her long tongue, and it seems to work as Undyne leaned eagerly to every contact they made.

"Shh, Its Okay, Its Fine Now. I'm sorry I Had To Hit You, I'll Treat It When We Got Back 'Kay?"

Even when she stayed silent Undyne seems like she wanted to nod, but was held back by something else, as her eyes that's already relaxed now sparked with something that the yellow lizard hadn't seen in a while. "Babe?" The fish monster hummed questioningly, so Alphys continues while brushing her callused fingers right above Undyne's forehead, "Are You.. Enjoying This??"

"Wh-Wha-What?! N-No, I mean yes, I-I mean- Fuck you!!" The scientist sputtered, looking even more and more flushed around the cheeks, avoiding the dirty look shot to her by the one eyed warrior. That was all the confirmation needed before Alphys used her tail to whip Undyne's head back to hers, and begins to close the gap between their face as the monster wrapped around her arms whimpers and breath kept getting more and more labored.

"A-Alphys I-"

 

"GROAAAAAAAA!!!"

 

Whatever Undyne had in mind died on her tongue, as a creature made of stone with many limbs crawled from the next room with its loud battle cry.

"Oh Fuck Off!!" Alphys swore as she was about to summon her thunder attack when Undyne stopped the warrior with her hand. That was the time Alphys finally sees Undyne's hand had her claws retracted, even more so that it was shining with purple- the color of Undyne's special attack.

_This isn't good,_ Alphys immediately set her girlfriend down and the moment she touched the ground it trembles beneath their feet, her blood red hair starts to float and undoing her braids.

_Yep, she's definitely mad._

Within matter of seconds, a lime colored light filled the floor where the Golem stood, causing it to stick in place and with a flick of a hand, hundreds of big scaled medical tools emerged from the ground. Scissors, bone saw, syringes on disparity of sizes- you name it, they're stabbing into the guard and obliterating it into nothing but a pound of dust.

Wind howls throughout the area around the time Undyne's hair comes down, the wind sweeping the fallen enemy and destroying every evidence of it ever existing. Yet her nails still out and shining bright, even as the instruments dissipates into the thin air. With her jaws clenched and eyes looking straight ahead the doctor walk to the next room, the sound of her soles hitting the ground until an accompanying set of skittering boots accompanied its leave.

Alphys prayed to whatever deity exist out there, that her would would be granted mercy tonight.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

It was still noon when there's a disturbance in the air, signaling the return of the two through the front door of the café. The bell put on the door jingles harshly before the door itself was slammed shut.

"Here's your- What. The. Hell?!!"

Neither of the couple could say anything as they surveyed the littering bodies on the floor. It appeared to be some sort of inter-dimensional drinking party between anyone who was aware of the cafe's true purposes with the prominent exception of the young and soulless. It appeared that a few different versions of Sans were passed out here and there. A single Papyrus wearing a fur lined hoodie and skinny jeans wasn't unconscious but looked well on his way, teetering unsteadily in his bar seat.

In the middle of it, Kali was wavering unsteadily on the back of a chair as if she were preparing to hang herself, but instead had an arm out for counterbalancing the bottle she was guzzling from in her other hand. She was wearing a frilly v-neck black blouse with puffed sleeves that gathered around her elbows, streaming ribbons and frilly fabric. It tucked into tight black jeans and riding boots. Once she finished the bottle, she held it out by the neck like a sword and clumsily bounced from the cafe chair onto the table, albeit no worse than her usual lackluster grace.

The Papyrus hiccuped unsteadily, “i really have to question whether or not you're really human, y'know that don't ya kali?”

“I told you, Slim, I'm in training.” Kali responded absentmindedly, aiming for the trash can pulled out in the corner just for occasions such as this. She tossed it just well enough that the heavy end of the bottle caught the rim and went crashing in with the grating clatter of glass. “It's a bit gratifying I'm outdrinking even you now. Normally you Papyrus's have a drinking tolerance sent from hell.”

He shook his head, the slow gesture exaggerated by intoxication. “in any case, undyne and alphys is back. someone should check on asgore and some of the sans's to make sure they're not suffering alcohol poisoning, nyeh heh heh...”

“Blankets and pillows are in the living room upstairs if you need to sleep over.” Kali called before hopping over what appeared to be a dark hooded lump on the floor too long to be a Sans or Papyrus. “Oh and uh, maybe check on the Riverperson while you're at it, I think they're drooling on the floor... what's up Operation Knives 'n Bones? Is that what I hope it is?”

“If w-what you're looking for are these strange shards, then yes.” Undyne didn't hand it over so much as Kali automatically took the purple glowing piece. “I'd l-like to know why you want these things that look like minerals but feel like... like... something familia-”

“Don't worry about it.” Kali responded dismissively. “I've got your end of the bargain accomplished so just sit back and relax. Maybe try to outdrink me, if you're not too scared.”

The taunt accomplished its intended effect with Alphys responding with an intense toothy smile, “Challenge, accepted.”

“good luck with that,” Slim muttered as he shook his head at his universe's violent lizard getting into it with Kali, and her girlfriend pushed possessively close to her as she clutched a single glass of rum and fruit smoothie. It wouldn't be long before they both passed out, an effect of both the booze and a long day. He wobbled to his feet to pull Asgore to his feet and go upstairs to sleep off the impending hangover.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nilla: Ahhh this was meant to be updated sooner!!! *rolls around*  
> Kyre: Well it's up now, so calm down 'Li ^_^;  
> Nilla: *gurgling sounds as she accidentally rolls into the void*  
> Kyre: ... HEY WAIT! I can't do the outro by myself again!!! Get back here! *dives in after*


	9. Tsukumogami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing their descent upstairs...

Unfortunately they didn't even make it to the room, not with the weight of the former king on his shoulders that makes the young monster wonder if this was the weight of being born royalty. Chuckling at the pun Slim took one more step with wobbling feet before smiling ruefully at the old monster, “sorry old man, can't... make...”

 

He passed out before finishing the line, yet there was no sound of bodies hitting the floor, as a black cat passed through the hallway to the two floating bodies that  were suspended mid-air. Its golden and red eyes twinkle d in the darkness while the footsteps  from behind caught the small creature  unawares .

 

“ What a joke, the former Royal of the Underground passed out from  something so minor as alcohol...”

The cat whipped their head to the source of the sarcasm, walking towards him in a graceful manner, slow and steady- beautifully even as they carried two drunk bodies throughout the impossibly long hallway.

 

_ It's not so much of an intoxicant to you, but his tongue has not touched alcohol for the time of his banishment. _

 

“ Still, it is a shameful situation to witness.” the man said coldly, peering over the body as he side stepped to make way for the cat, “As much of my knowledge, this would be a good blackmailing material in my world.  As so in their universe .”

 

_ It doesn't matter  _ _ Fellster _ _ - _ the cat said in a same calm tone of a wispy childish voice,  _ It doesn't matter now that they're no longer restricted by the barrier anymore, much like your friends are. _

 

The man who was called “ Fellster ” sneered  at the creature, “Have I not told you to stop calling me names? I do not wish to-”

 

_ -know and become acquainted with you, yes, I know. You already spoke about it many times.  _ The feline said as it walked closer to the empty rooms, taking their time to look over the door before returning their gaze to the monster,  _ But I would keep doing it anyway, just for the sake of teasing ya. _

 

“ Why you-” his speech immediately cut when  he looks back to the cat's eyes, glinting with an unexplained feeling before following its eyes to the door. He gets the point immediately but still asks, “Seriously?”

 

_ I have no arms, in case you didn't notice. _

 

With a sigh he approached the door, twisting the knob open with his skeletal hand and gave it a firm push to open it all the way. The bodies floats inside with no problem and settled on the bunk beds prepared with accurate precision,  with the blankets pulled from under their legs and soon Slim and the meek version of Asgore were tucked into bed.

 

Once sure that they  were comfortable the cat peered again to the skeleton, which huffed as he complie d with the request and closed the door shut. They nodded to the man before walking to the opposite hallway where they came from and to the cafe downstairs, prodding the scientist to ask curiously, “Now what?”

 

_ Now we tuck in the rest _ , the cat said but with a lighter tone, Or  **_I_ ** _ tuck them in, if you really don't like helping. _

 

The monster tsk'ed, following the light footsteps of the feline as they fluidly descended the stairs to the kitchen- witnessing what have been leftover from the madness of the drinking competition hosted by the store owner.

 

_ By now the couple should have been fallen asleep, deep enough in their slumber to not be disturbed by magic at all. _

 

The skeleton quirked his eyes to the cat, “How would that be possible? They just arrived!” His question remained unanswered as they walked out to the kitchen and finding more bodies littering around. “Even if time does not apply in this place, that doesn't mean they would.. be..”

The man's words died on his metaphorical tongue as he looked at the newest addition of the alcohol victims. With a careful and  studious gaze he looked at the now sleeping monsters who held each other in a tight embrace, not so  stunned  that he stayed silent . “H-How?”

 

_ Do you really wanna know? _

 

The man opened his mouth, then shut it again in uncertainty. As much as his desire for answers there are more pressing matters that needs to be done. “Hey, if you guys done talking can I drop from here now??” Kali asked, cutting in with a tired voice

 

A stern glare from the cat cause the woman to pout, a small bottle float ing to her face and stays afloat until she took it, “Argh fine, if I die from alcohol poisoning, don't eat me! Especially my eyelids, leave them be!!” Kali grumbled as she down ed what seems to be the last bottle of a high stack  of crates that almost touch ed the ceiling.

 

The monster contemplate d  for a moment while the cat returned to the kitchen door that was now opened wide. He took the bag filled with shards, playing it on his hands before he face the woman. “I would like to know why you need the help of these two-” he gestured to Alphys and Undyne who now sprawled down on the floor, “...and go as far as to hire them  rather than hiring more competent person to do the job? Surely there would be some one in this vast multiverse.”

 

“ Well um we experienced some-”

 

_ The cafe was cast in the faded light that passes for night in the Crossroads, the unexpected presence made Kali stir awake and slowly trod down the stairs from the living room, blinking sleepily in her spaghetti strap camo tank top and underwear. At this time of night, there shouldn't be anyone using the Crossroads paths, and yet there was an odd moan emanating in the cafe main. Kali followed the drawn out sound to the source before stopping in her tracks to stare blankly at the situation, uncomprehending. _

 

_ Strange monsters were writhing in a ball of flushed flesh, tentacles, and sweat, a heavy odor of sweat and pheromones emanating through the air like a fog. Despite the fact that the group of monsters were all on top of each other and partially obscuring the view she could clearly see one monster's chest being caressed, and blushed in realization, “Oh no freakin- dammit Muffet...” _

 

_ Too tired to summon the energy to curse at Muffet further, she turned for the fridge in the kitchen. In the fridge door was hot sauce, soy sauce, jam, marinated vegetables, and a few jars of unlabeled sauces that sat next to a carefully labeled small bottle and a few clean needles, nearly fumbling and dropping the nearly empty bottle as her cell phone rang from out on the counter. In equal parts embarrassment and grumpiness at the rising staccato of the sounds emanating in the other room, she answered “What the hell Muffet?!” _

 

“ _ They got in the way, but you didn't want anyone dusted, right?” Muffet responded, sounding unperturbed by Kali's foul mood. _

 

_ Kali managed to balance the cell phone and draw a measured dose from piercing the bottle, flicking it lightly to draw out any air bubbles. “Well that's true but... artificially inducing heat? Can't you just tie them up and leave them?” _

 

_ Muffet's voice dropped, adopting a seductive tone, “I thought you could use... a little help.” _

_ Kali paused with wide eyes, the next needle dripping a clear drop of anti-venom, and had to avoid glancing to the victims in question. “Uh-um, come again?” _

 

“ _ I'd sure love to, but you haven't touched me for the first time, dearie.” Muffet giggled. “Ahuhuhu, I'm willing to bet you've touched yourself though. Perhaps this will keep you busy until my return, hm?” _

 

“ _ MUFFET NO!” she shrieked, the needles put down before she accidentally injected herself flailing in shocked indignation. _

 

“ _ I think you mean 'Muffet, ye~es!'.” Muffet moaned, leaving no room for misinterpretation on Kali's part. _

 

“ _ ABSOLUTELY NOT AND WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF ANTI-VENOM SO STOP BITING PEOPLE!!!” Kali yelled and slammed her cell phone on the counter as if she was setting it back off the hook, and squeaked in pained mortification, leaning forward with an intense blush that even ran through her ears. _

 

_ The Cat jumped on the counter to pad at the phone and shut off Muffet's giggles emanating from the other side of the line. “C'mon 'Li, you're stronger than this.” _

 

“ _ I knooow,” Kali hiccuped in dismay, before picking up one prepped needle and forcing herself to face the mess writhing on one of the cafe tables. “But I can't help that every phone call ends on a suggestive note. It's like she's trying to drive me insane...” She takes a deep breath and approaches the monsters, medicine in hand. _

 

Suddenly it seems as if the world blinked, a stutter in the space that the former scientist notices immediately and causes his senses to heighten in alarm.

 

“ ...Technical difficulties... with the last one.” Kali muttered, slumping over the counter dolefully.

Mouth agape the skeleton whipped his head to the cat with a panicked look in his eyes, while his broken body seems to rattle in fear “What the hell?!”

 

_ It's a flashback _ , the cat provided with glee  i n its eyes and amused voice,  _ You just made her go down memory lane. Don't worry though, it doesn't happen often here, and we'll know when it does. _

 

“ Do I want to know what you're talking about ?” This time, it's Kali's turn to ask in a worried tone, her cheeks seems to be a bit reddened although it is unknown from the embarrassment or the alcohol. The two just stared at her back, one dumbfounded while the other with mischievous twinkle. “Nevermind, I'll found out in  the next  few chapters or so,  assuming that  **_they_ ** let me that is.”

 

With that the woman resumed her training as another bottle flew to her hands and  she climbed on top of the chair and shifted her weight before returning to the same pose. The monster could only shook his head in a mix of confusion and curious as he found th at  one of the skeleton s floated his way, a scar running trough his left eyesocket that didn't dismiss his overall charm from the round skull  and childish face that reminded him of someone he knew when they were a baby . Grunting, he picked him up and made his way upstairs, the cat following close behind with the rest of the monsters.

 

Soon, all of the monsters were cleared out from the cafe, leaving Kali as the last one standing in her cafe. In the corner, an odd clock chimed, and something thin and black elongated from the mass of clock hands before solidifying into another point in the mass before Fellster's gaze. Kali stumbled off the chair back and landed on the ground jarringly, stumbling briefly with a groan as she examined the clock. “What..?”

 

“ How on earth did that clock grow another hand?” He asked, drawing near. The clock with its porcupine quills of clock arrows pointing haphazardly failed to give away its secrets, but as he ran a CHECK over it, the message transmitted became:

 

Tsukumogami

HP: ???

An entity tied to the cafe. I̬̪t͏ ̼͢p̦̪̥̝o̰͞l̷͔̘͉i̠̠̜t̥̖͔e̢̱̮̯̞l̟̻y͕̤̠ r̨̘͓͖ͯe͈̠̲̻̩͍͓ͭ͗ͨ̑jͤ͂̾ͮͨͣ͒ͦ͏̵̟̣̤͓̲̠e̍͑ͪ̅̄͊͟҉̼̱̲ͅc̭̤̙̥͔͖̥̙̉t̴̻̊ͦ̒̈̓̐̐͝͝s̻̮̳̫̯͕̰ͧ̇̋̽̓̎͐ͨ͟ d̸̦̥̝͙̱͖͍̖̟̫̫̦̠̝̝̰̜͗ͮ̃ͧ̊̂ͧ̉̍͌͐̀͑̂ͥ̊ͤe̸̬͇̦̣͖̤͉̅͐̉͆͟f̴̷̨͇͔̺̩̪̯ͭ͛ͯ̚͡ͅi̴͙̙̜ͫ̅ͣ̅̍̏̾͘n̾́ͧ̍ͥ͗̒́̏̾̃̾͆͐̓̚҉̧͉̞͎̠͍͉̠̣̰̲͖͕̙͕͎̫̹ͅi̡ͬ͑̏ͣ̌̊ͧ̏̈́ͥ̚͢͏̴̟̱̩͙̼͙̟̹̯̬̬̹̼̲̕t̵̶̷͓̱͍̠̤̜̝ͭ̐̄ͭ̔ͣ̋͊̀̓̚̚̚ȋ̴͙͙̹̮̓̒̅́͗o̺̭͈̥̯͍̹̰ͤͧͪ̽ͩ̓͘͘͢͟n̢̧̛͖̰͇̙̥̠̠͎͕̗̲͚͈͓̤̰̝̅̿͗͂̈́ͫ̋̂ͥ͛͆͗̑̑͌̅̐͂̕͠ͅ.̴̸̖̮̥͉̯̙̞̯͚̟̓̎ͨ̓͟͞

  
  
  


He backed away warily, blinking rapidly like darkness falling into water and waited for his eyelights to clear once more. Kali however, plucked the new arrow carelessly from the group of needles and turned to head upstairs. “Yeah, careful about that. That thing is usually pretty even-tempered like Beat but it has its own way of lashing out if you try too hard to understand it. Sometimes you just gotta keep your secrets y'know?”

 

“ Hmph. You talk like no one understands it.” He reluctantly tore his eyes away from the strange object to follow her up. The monsters all around were sleeping peacefully, many of them already rolled from their original positions on their sides, to on their backs or on their stomachs. Kali drifted past them into the work room, to dig in drawers full of odds and ends. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, a long black strand of suede leather. She pulled the end of the string through the end of the arrow and tied the string off before hanging it over her neck.

 

“ Not really? It's kind of a long story, and I don't think anyone understands it fully.” Kali stopped to finish off the bottle of wine, looking faintly sick at the end of the bottle. “No seriously though, I never want to drink again after this.”

 

The clock arrow hanging on her chest resonated with a purple glow urgently, attracting his attention, but she looked too tired to respond. She stumbled beyond him to collapse into her bed with a sigh that indicated she was about five seconds away from deep sleep. Foolishly vulnerable and yet...

 

_ At least she finished the bottle before choosing to pass out.  _ The cat observed from behind Fellster, red eyes glittering in the low light.

 

…  and yet, curiously invulnerable indeed. The strange duo banter as if they'd been together forever, but as a monster integrated with the void, Fellster knew they must have been separate at some point. How had Kali adapted to her mage powers before the cat came into the picture? How did they evolve to this point of running a cafe at the crossroads of the multiverse?

 

A part of him twinged unrecognizably, searing in longing but he reigned it in. “I don't care.” He announced disjointedly, before sweeping past the cat to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nilla: It looks like we made in time for the monthly update!!! :D  
> Kyre: Yeah, this time you won't roll into the void.  
> Nilla: Eh, I dunno, I could hang there. All goopy and voidlike. Also, can you hand me a beer? I need to hang out with the grill until Grillby gets here.  
> Kyre: M'kay, when are the others getting here?  
> Nilla: :'D *shrugs uselessly* I uh, might've spaced out mentioning an arrival time... so, any time?  
> Kyre: Well, at least we got to borrow the backyard from Cat and 'Li... in any case!  
> Kyre & Nilla: See ya next time! (^w^)/


End file.
